The Tragedy of Lady Natina
by TragicTales
Summary: The child of Poseidon, granddaughter of Zeus with the upbringing of Hades became their greatest misfortune. Enemey of Poseidon, Zeus's real match, and the jewel in the crown of Hades. The life of the goddess Natina, a woman known for her wildly scandalous acts, her love affairs, and controversial talk. Most gorgeous, most manipulative, and above all, the most tragic goddess.
1. Prologue

The Tragedy of Lady Natina

This is my first fanfic ever and I'm super excited! The story of Natina is one i made up on my own, so she's 100% fake. Other then her I tried to make everything thing else, characters (with a few exceptions), places, ect, real. I welcome all comments and criticism. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Prolog

_Lord Zeus was known for his numerous scandalous affairs with some of the most beautiful woman who have ever walked on Earth. He had many brave heroic sons and dazzling daughters. Sometimes the girls where much more attractive then their mothers that he would even fancy them. Like mother like daughter, he would have his way with them. Now one can't blame Zeus too much, half of them where as lustful as him. However, this was luckly not very common because most of his daughters died seconds after Hera caught wind of them. Granted few where born immortal. And only one, made an impression, yet she earned her tittle unlike the rest._

_The Muse Terpsichor (who was the goddess of dancing and singing), was a daughter of Zues. Being the most beautiful out of her and her eight sister, she begun to catch the attention of Zeus and they quickly begun a very secret affair. Her being a water nymph meant that she spent a lot of time at the sea so it made the relationship difficult. It ended quickly with no hurt feelings. However when she got pregnant with their child, Hera started to suspect, rightfully so._

_Hera knowing that her husband was up to having yet again another affair nothing good could come of that. By the time Hera found out that he was, Terpsichor had already had her baby girl whom she named Perla. Hera was not pleased to hear about the child so she sent sharks to hunt the girls down and eat them. However, the young goddess was in grave danger so Terpsichor asked Poseidon to protect her and her daughter. He agreed only if the young girl will become his servant. Terpsichor gave her daughter up as a slave and never looked back. Perla was ready to serve the daughters of Poseidon however Apollo came to Poseidon and warned him that "Any immortal child of yours, who has Zeus as the grandfather, and the upbringing of Hades will be forever be the faw of the Three Brothers." _

_Poseidon laughed at the idea because it wouldn't every apply to him. Right? He never gave that another thought again. Poseidon never liked Apollo much nor was he one to believe everthing that he lied about. He took the baby with open arms. When Perla reached of age Poseidon had begun to look at her. She looked different from anyone he had ever seen. She was tall and thin. Her eyes where a soft blue that made the water look dull with their aqua blue shade and her hair was a white blond and it glittered when she moved. Best of all, she was blessed with a mermaid's tail. In the ocean having a tail is a gift. _

_Poseidon and Perla started an affair however just like Hera, Amphirite, never liked her husbands cheating. She wasn't as involved as Hera with her husbands affairs but considering that Perla had won her trust and friendship only to sleep with her husband was crossing the line. He saw her love for pearls and named them after her and she became the goddess of pearls. So after a while of Poseidon's promises to leave Amphirite for her started to become lies so after many arguments Perla left. Perla was forced to hide at the bottom of the trenches, at the bottom of the ocean floor, in fear that Amphirite would come and kill her child. Perla had also heard the prophecy and worried what was to become of her child. So while Peleus and Thetis where getting ready for their upcoming wedding and the gods where getting gifts, Perla had given birth to a child. _

_She could not see her child but it's legs where tightly bound together and there was no way to tell the child's sex. First Perla thought she had a mer baby but it had no tail. It was hairy and it's eyes where shut tight and not a sound came from the child. She had assume that it was dead but she heard a heart beat. The child never cried but moved it's little hands moved when it wanted feeding. Perla had known she had given birth to monster and now understood the prophecy. She accepted her child and decided to leave the trenches and go to land. She had the child covered in silks and unwrapped it once she was on the shore. The child begun to cry and but it's appearance didn't make her smile but she loved her child. She wanted to hide and shelter her child so she had a small but cozy home made of pearls far far from Greece near modern day Barcelona, Spain. For the next few weeks she had sea nymphs care for the baby in a bed made out of a sea clam._

_One morning Perla took her daughter above land where she seemed to open her eyes. Perla was in such awe with her baby's bright dark purple eyes. The baby had begun to stretch it's little legs and hands apart making it obvious that it was a girl. She quickly took her baby to the sea nymphs where they bathed her and took all the hair off of her body. Perla's daughter was flawless and she didn't even want Poseidon to even know that she had given birth to such a beautiful angle. Yet something about the girl made Perla worried. What is was she was not sure. Only that this little gift would grow up to fulfill an awful prophecy._


	2. Chapter 1

hey guys, I'm sorry for the updates that are not coming out as hoped, took me a while to get the hang of things. This chapter isn't too exciting but very important for later on. Sorry if it's a little bit rushed but I'm trying to hurry up and get to my favorite part. I wana say now that I am the worst speller out there so don't judge me to badly i try.

SO right now she's still very young and it's being told though her point of view at that time. So if you're sitting there thinking wow this idoit is stupid, she's not, she's just young.

Enjoy 3

* * *

**Chapter 1: Humble Beginngs**

Location: Majorca, Spain

I don't know what it was about the beach but I hated it. The hot sun made my tan skin itchy and burn, so it would turn pink. The sea was either too hot or too cold and it constantly smelt like dead fish and salt. When ever mama forced me into the water I came out smelling dreadful. The fish looked ugly and are scaly; eating them made my tummy hurt. So after annoying my mother with tears she left me on the shore. She told me to build a castle but the sand always got stuck under my fingernails. Mama would shake her head and mutter something about how my ancestors would go to Hades if they saw me.

Mama loved the sea, and she apparently made an effort to get me to like it so she invented clam kissing. She found it cute, putting a grain of sand in them, then kissing it making a pearl appear inside. After she kissed thousands of pearls to life she would make necklaces out of them. They were all different, some pink, some black, but most of them white. I always loved them because they all came from her. She told me that no human has ever seen them, only those in the sea, so I suggested throwing them and see if a human would find one. Whether or not they did I never gave it a second thought. We would only get a few done because then a storm would come.

Normally it was cailm but every now and again it would get dark outside and the waves would hit our little home violently. I would watch from the window and mother would sometimes mutter a name...Poseidon, I think? And she would go back to her business. I asked her several times who this was, because I have never met anyone, and she would tell me he was the evil sea god that hurts young girls. I would stair at her and nod my head each time.

After the storms would past, her and I went outside where a bunch of washed up clams appeared. Then the cycle would start over again. Mama had so many that our entire house was covered with them. Sometimes when a storm came I would wonder if mother and I's throwing of the pearls displeased him, making that the cause of the storms. Mama would tell me stories how some gods are nice, like Hestiaand some are evil like Poseidon and Hades. She would tell me of the their powers and I would ask her if I had any and she would tell me that I was to young to tell.

I was always lonely on our island. It had no humans living on it so I had no company. Mama had a small home made out rocks covered by trees. I felt like we where hiding sometimes. No one else lived on the island with us, so I haven't met anyone but my mama. But she always told me about these greater and better things out there that I wonder why we are not part of it. So I spent countless hours looking at the water wash up onto our little island. Waiting for something, someone, that would never come.

Mama was the only other person I have ever seen in all my years of living. I didn't understand how old I was because a goddess can be any age she wishes after they have reached the age of eighteen. I assumed everyone looked like her. Her hair was always perfectly strait, it got whiter and it shined more when she was her happiest. Her face was pale as can be and soft. The hint of pink on her checks brought her to life. Her big blue eyes made her. They where the same color as the clear ocean, with so much life and joy. She was very thin. She always had pearls put together making her top piece. Her necklaces, brackets, and earrings always matched whatever color of pearls she had on. Sometimes she would cover her tail and hair in pearls and that only made her look ten times prettier if that was even possible. When she was on land her legs where long and she had anklets all the time.

I don't believe I was as pretty as her because looked nothing like her. My hair was wavy and light brown. My skin was tan with indigo eyes. I was always dressed in blue and green fabrics, and I hated the colors. They were bright and reminded me of the smelly sea. Mama's pearls where the only thing I wore with pride. I never knew why I didn't look like my mama and I always wished I did. I never understood why, she says no one is allowed to see me. She would tell me stories about how there are gods like Selene, goddess of nature, and Zeus, god of the sky, but I never saw them. I never really heard anything as a baby. Mother sometimes sung to me when I cried. If I was lucky I would hear birds flying by.

* * *

So on my third birthday I awoke to the sound of the door being banged loudly. I figured it was another storm and it would come as quickly as it came but then it left too quickly. I was frightened because that was not normal. I heard it open and another voice begun yelling so I hid under my covers. Then out of nowhere I heard my mama yell. A plate hit the ground and shattered. Yelling was coming, but it was not my mother's voice. More things got broken and at one point I think I heard a chair being thrown. My mother stopped yelling and gave out a sequel. I felt frightened, so I begun to called for her and nothing. I got out of my crib and walked over to where my mother was.

She was sitting in a chair clutching a note. At her feet was another person, covered in red liquid and it kept coming. Her face looked petrified and scared. She was breathing deeply and looked about to cry. I was only three years old and I could remember this scene like it was yesterday. The room was destroyed and her face wasn't a beautiful pale, it was like a sick pale. She was not supposed to be sick, no she was not allowed to be sick. But no matter how strange she looked, the person at her feet had my full attention. It didn't look to much like my mother so that was proably why I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"Mama?" I said in almost a whisper, with a little tremble in my voice. My eyes left the body's and looked into mama's eyes.

"Baby," she said. Anger filled her eyes, I have never seen anger before. "Baby we have to go." She came over to me by going around the body.

I wanted so bady to ask what it was or who it was but she picked me up and walked to her room. Frantic, she ran though her drawers and robes and togas flew everywhere. She placed me on the floor and started to put clothing in a large bag. She filled the bag half way when she stopped.

"Mama where are we going?" she took two large pearls, both with a tint of purple, out of purple sack. She came over too me and placed one of the pearls into my pocket

"Greece. Now baby never let that pearl out of your sight. Don't drop it, don't tell anyone about it, don't even think about it. Do you understand me?" she went back to her packing where she pulled out a mirror made out of a dark yellow color that had a weird animal on the back. It was absolutely beautiful. It was like out of the sea. I nodded and waited for her to say something else but my tongue didn't stop it's self.

"Mama where is Greece?"

"Far away. We are going to go see your Aunty."

"Mama I have an Aunty?"

"Yes, you have a very large disgusting family."

"Mama, why are we going to Greece?"

"Natina baby I'll tell you when you're older. Now be quite, do not talk no matter what. If we are get separated you say you are from Athens and a daughter of a fishermen. We have to go." I got worried because she never did this before.

I tried to remember what she said about Athens. Her emotion was leaking into me and my mind went blank and I felt tears rushing down. She placed the mirror in my other pocket.

"The pearl is how I will find you. Lose it you lose your mother." with tears in my eyes, again I nodded when another large bang hit the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, again chapter 2 was rushed because i want to hurry to my favorite part, which is coming up soon. Again this isnt my favorite but its needed. I don't own Greek Myths. I promise it gets better and thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 2:Taken**

I began to tremble in my mama's arms. Her heart was beating so hard I thought it would fall out. What was happening? I always wanted new and interesting to happen, so was all this my doing? My thoughts where running so fast and took full control over me that I noticed my mother tremble. She too was afraid, which only made me more afraid. Without warning she moved over to lock her door. Panting she put me down and went over to her closet. She removed many layers of fallen robes and discarded togas to revile a small door. She picked me up and put her finger over her mouth. I understood that it meant to keep quite. She took me in the closet and shut the door. Once inside the dark her necklace lit up. She opened the door.

The first thing that hit me was the odor. It smelt like rotting fish with huge chunks of salt. I hated the smell of the sea; it must have lead down to the sea. I wonder why she never took me down here, but was so glad she never did. It looked like stairs have been carved into the ground and lead to an underground tunnel. It was pitch black with no light other than my mama's pearls.

I was never afraid of the dark, it was not the darkness that I was afraid off, but whatever it was that mama was afraid off. Mama kept going down without a single sound. I didn't think the stairs would go on for a long time but when I thought we had reached the end I saw two more tunnels. Mama took the one on the right and it lead to a room with several holes on the walls. Mama was about to open her mouth to say something but was disrupted by low hush screams coming from afar.

She gasped loudly, "Natina, they found us." Her eyes got wide and her expression went blank.

"Who found us mama?" I asked.

"The soldiers, now hunny, I will lift you up and you craw all the way until you hit the end, don't go into the water, whatever you do! I will go another way around, okay dear? " Her hands went around my cheeks. I looked at her and nodded. He took her necklace off and handed it to me. "Here, it will be dark when you get there."

They were gorgeous! All pure white without hints of small deformities or bumps or bents. They glowed so strongly and where brighter than the sun it hurt my eyes a little bit. I squeezed the pearls in my hand and once again nodded. She leaned in closer to kiss my cheek then she lifted me up to the hole at the far left.

I crawled up and the pearls lit up my little tunnel. I put them on and they were a little too big on me. I kept going until I saw an opening at the end so I speed up hoping that mama would be on the other side. As I begun to speed up I felt my hand fall into something wet and slid. I lifted myself and I noticed that I fell into mud and it wet all over mama's pearls and my dress. Normally I would have made a mess and started to fuss but I knew that mama was waiting for me on the other side and she would clean me off. I kept going tough the mud until I fell a few feet onto the ground.

This time I fell onto sand and it went all over the rest of my dress and into my mouth. I started to spit out the sand and never have I wanted a bath more in my life. Thankfully I didn't get any in my eyes because when I looked around the room mama was not there. Instead there was a small pound in the center of the ground. I wanted to run and clean myself but I remembered that mama didn't want me getting into the water.

I went to the corner and patiently laid down. I didn't realize how tired I was or even when I got up because my eyes got tired. I wiped some of the mud and sand off of my arms and noticed that my bracelet fell when I fell. I saw it laying on the other side but tiredness overwhelmed me that I could do nothing but let sleep take over

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of water on my legs and I awoke with a fright. I felt myself being lifted and I looked around. Someone was holding me from the caller of my dress. When my eyes opened fully I saw that it wasn't my mama holding. On the contrary, I didn't even know who it was. Men where gathering around me and I had several spears pointed on me.

"General Agatone, it's a child, a girl at that, she can't harm anything!"

"I was put on this mission, you were not! Our Lord waned the child regardless it's gender or species. Andrew, muff her."

Like that he tied my hands and feet so quickly and put something over my head. He threw me into the water and I began to swarm. I fell into the water and it took me a while to process what was happening that I fell on something hard. Head first, I was afraid that I would get enough air that I held my breath. Once I could no longer hold my breath again I drifted into sleep again.

* * *

Oh and, clifhangers, you'll get a lot of those with me ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Captive**

The freezing water came at my skin like thousands of needles all at once. I felt a massive pain at the crown of my head, all I wanted was to smash my head against a wall. Instinctively I lift my arm up only to realize that my wrists are tied behind my back. Slowly the sound of wheels turning and horses stomping the ground was reaching my ears. I slowly opened my eyes, which took awhile to adjust to the salty sea water, to an endless darkness.

"So damn cold!" I heard one of the men shout.

He was right. Every now and again the ocean water was cool but never this cold. I wanted so badly to get out of the water. I hoped so badly that the water would warm up but it didn't. If anything it got colder. More complaints where coming from the men who took me, which meant that it must not be this cold normally.

After several hours of this the water actually started to warm up and the darkness was residing. It started to get brighter and warm, extremely warm. I wanted to say something but the words refused to come out.

"General Agatone sir, where should we put the child until our Lord Poseidon returns from the meeting in Olympus? I'm sure our Lady Amphitrite will not allow her to stay in the castle's best rooms."

"The, beast, will remain in the dungeon until our King returns of course. I wouldn't dare insult our Queen by having it stay in her castle."

He laughed, his laugh contained such joy, it was very heartfelt. I was nothing like my high-pitched one, nor my mama's soft one. "General Agatone sir, she is only a young girl. Our Kings affair with her mother was about two years ago. Come on, she's still a baby. Harmless."

"Nectarios!" so that was his name "My loyalty is to my Queen and King. Where does your loyalty lay?"

Again he laughed,"In my King and my King alone of course. I respect my Queen, but admit it, the little goddess is much more adorable."

Their conversation had my full attention that I didn't realize we came to a complete stop. It was not nearly as bright or as warm anymore but I had to admit I was eager to look around.

"She has been very quite, should I check on her?" Nectarios asked.

"Don't bother with it. We'll be lucky if it's not immortal and died. Hasn't made a sound scenes we captured it."

I felt myself being lifted; this time by my Pearl necklace. I was afraid that it would break all the while it was choking me. I wanted to yell out but again the words never left my throat. After a while of my neck being tortured, I heard them unlock a door and my body again felt dryness. Whoever was holding me untied my hands and feet, got the bag over my head, then threw me against a wall.

A large crack filled the room and for a moment I thought I had smashed into pieces. I hit with my shoulder first before I was able to move my head. The pain hurt so bad I begun to scream and cry in agony. Before I could do anything else I felt a hard cold whip hit my back. Never have I felt so much pain and as soon as I felt the stinging sensation on my back more and more kept coming. I yelled and cried with every thing I had for the pain to stop.

"Agatone! Stop it! She's only a child, still a baby!"

Trembling and shaking, I turned my head to look at the person speaking. He was a tall man, with broad shoulders. He had short brown hair that spiked up a little bit at the front. His big blue eyes contrasted his tan skin. He wore amour that was made out of something silver with very elaborate designs on it. He wore a plain blue toga underneath with sandals. This must have been Nectarios because the man next to him had to be General Agatone.

He was dark with long black hair. He wore a heavy helmet that matched his chest plate who's was also silver. His face looked upon mine with anger and shame. I was like a pathetic bug that needed to be killed.

I couldn't look around because my small frightened face looked him in the eye. He spat on me then stepped back to shut the door thing on me. It was made out of bars and I could have easily slipped though them had I not been too cold to move.

Nectarios looked at me with eyes of pity as I laid there trembling. All the other men lined up to leave the room; he glanced at me as he was the last to leave. I kept telling myself he wasn't real and neither was this situation. I would waken from this dream and be in my warm bed and mama fast asleep. Right? Yes. This is just a nightmare. My tears are fake and my coldness only meant that I should pull my covers up. But my mind wouldn't let me believe this. It kept telling me I asked for this. I wanted to leave my home on my small island. I would not see my mama.

Tears kept flowing and the cold water stabbed my cheeks. I looked down at my dress. It was ripped in several area's and covered in mud. It was white and now it looked light brown with hints of blackish-green. I had no sleeves to keep me warmth, only the freezing wet mud. My feet where also covered in mud and under my toenails where black. I ran my hand though my hair but it was so tangled that if I kept going i would tear my hair out. I wanted to look at myself so bad but was afraid. Mama would never let me get this dirty. Then I remembered I had the Pearl in my pocket! Quickly put my hand in my pocket and pulled out what was left of the Pearl. It was nothing more then small white rock, some already turned into dust.

Mama told me not to lose it but it broke. This was my only chance to find her and it was dust. The little I had in my hand I put back into my pocket. I hoped that maybe in some way it would reappear fixed but I knew it wouldn't. I was gonna be stuck here for the rest of my life.

I couldn't slept since I have arrived to this place. I cry and frighted hunger. Ice begun to form in my hair and eyelashes. I could no longer feel my hands or feet. Much less move them. Being a goddess meant I could not die but I wanted too. I was so lonely that I even wanted that awful General Agatone to come here.

When I heard the door opening I looked up to see a woman come marching in with four men behind her. She thinner then my mother with a bit more curves on her. Taller then any of the men behind her she must have been 6 feet tall. She had large, wild, curly auburn hair adorned with pearls and what looked like green and blue strands of seaweed arranged to hold her hair up. Her skin was a soft bronze color but it was lighter then any of the men behind her, yet darker then mine.

Her face was very pointy with high sharp cheek bones and thin cheeks. She had quite a long nose but what made her face ugly was the sour expression she wore. Those big turquoise eyes didn't match her sour expression. Perhaps if she smiled she was beautiful. Her dark blue robes covered her long legs and feet however her breasts where well exposed.

She stopped right in front of my door. General Agatone and Nectarios where with her. "So," she had a very accented voice, like the one mama claimed the Spaniards had, "this is my husband's new bastard?"

I didn't know whether to respond or not so I kept quite as she went on.

"Well, ugly little beast you are. Yet again my husband tends to have monsters as bastards. Tell me little brat, are you proud to be the daughter of Lord Poseidon?"

Again I was afraid to talk.

"I hope you are not, because he is not proud having you as a child." she laughed a cruel laugh. "Gentlemen, I ashore you this thing will only grow up to spread her legs and be a whore like her mother. I shall give her virginity to my most loyal servant."

At this they all broke out in laughter. Nectarios merely chuckled, but it was forced. She took a key out and unlocked the door. She opened it and walked in. With that awful laugh again she took a whip and this time hit my face. Laughter from the background was blocked out again from the pain burning in my face that my body felt hot.

"Look at me little brat," I turned to cover my face after she hit me encase she came at me again. She pulled me by the top of my dress, which ripped a little, and made me look into her eyes. "I will make anything Hera has done to Zeus' bastards look friendly after I am done with you."

"No!" Her face went from smug to that sour expression again. I shouldn't have spoken up; stupid move on my end. She smacked my cheek, not nearly as hard as the whip but it still stung.

"WHAT is going on here!"

That voice I had not heard before and it boomed throughout the entire room. Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces before turning around and bowing. I could not catch sight of who's voice it was because he stood in the darkness. He came closer stopped before the light.

This was Lord Poseidon: The King of the Sea. That man was my father. I had his big pouty pink lips. His widow's peak. His perfectly shaped ears. His thin nose. These where some of the few differences mama and I had and I wondered who's the where. They where his.

He had thin wavy and light brown. Just like mine, but maybe a little bit thicker and sun kissed. He had dark tan skin but it looked as rough as it did smooth. His face has lines but he had a young aura about himself. Unlike me, his eyes where blue, they had hints of green, but blue over all. He had a very strong jaw that was covered in a beard, but it wasn't bushy like General Agatone's. He wore beautiful long green...skirt? that stopped at his thick knees. His chest was exposed showing off his many bulging muscles. Almost to many.

"Lady Amphitrite, my wife, what is all this?"

"Lord Poseidon, my husband, I only wished to meet your bastardizes child, sire."

"Everyone, leave, Nectarios, you may stay." He stepped closer too look at me. The water became warmer but I couldn't help but to tremble.

"Sire, the Queen has been sending us out to capture the child. My partner got to her first but the child's mother attached and killed him. The General, with his loyalty to the Queen, harmed the child. She is yet to show any powers as she didn't fight back. She does however make the water very cold. Could be that

she was afraid. Her being your daughter usually means that she has inherited some of your power."

Poseidon kept looking at me as if I where a mystery.

"I see. Apparently she has not inherited her mother or I's looks."

"Excuse me sire, but I found the child to be quite adorable. Even if she's all covered in mud."

Poseidon looked at me once more with disappointment. He must have hoped for a gorgeous daughter with beautiful hair. He was right. I had nor his beauty nor my mama's. " Nectarios, you have a heart of pure gold. But I am afraid she's just a beast. Like most of my other children. Keep her locked up. Send word to Zeus saying we have it."

He turned around and begun to walk away. Nectarios gave me another look. He too turned around and followed my father out.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Goddess of Survival**

_Day 58 in capacity_

My cell was carved into a cave and had a door added to it. The holes large enough for me to squeeze through but I remained paralyzed on the ground. Every now and again the floor would flood and the water would become ice around me. I lay on the floor, shivering, waiting. A man, who's name means nothing to me, would come in and start my daily beating. Being an underage goddess meant blood would come out, red like mortals instead of gold. I would cry for him to stop but he wouldn't. I cried my little eyes out until the tears hardened into ice and threatened to seal my eyes shut. I eventually gave up. No matter how much I cried, he would not stop. His curse words, send from the Queen, would ring in my ears for hours. And those where my lucky days. Other times he would bring a cub and hit me with that. Dark purplish bruises would appear. I had them all over my body and several bumps around my eyes started to form.

I slept not, even though sleep wanted to over take my body. The pain of the ice on me overtook the hunger in my belly. He refused to feed me, said he was ordered to keep me weak at all coasts. No soothing thoughts came to my mind. I didn't think of mother: she wasn't looking for me. She perhaps forgot about me. She told me some goddesses forget their children. I tried forgetting her but I could not.

My mind soon worked away at what I was witness too. I didn't replay looking upon my father for the time in my head, rather his words. It, beast, ugly. I knew beauty only in the form of my mother. Light skin, light hair, and blue eyes where beautiful. Not I. While I was lost in this, I heard footsteps.

I assumed perhaps another beating but instead they stopped at my door. I was facing the bare brown wall. I didn't react to the sound, even the smell. Fish, served cold.

"I thought, perhaps, you might be hungry. It's been almost two months."

It was Nectarios. I found a jolt of heat go though my body at the sound of his voice. I turned my head around to see him holding a plate of cooked fish with a smile on his face.

"I brought you some fish and shrimp. Our Lord Poseidon does not wish us to eat his subjects but I figure this one time will be okay." He smiled.

I looked at him, then to the plate. I hated fish but I have never heard of shrimp before. I slowly turned my head back around and said nothing. The very mention of Poseidon made me angry. He was the reason I was locked up like an animal. Nectarios placed the plate underneath the door, he spoke up, "Eat, it's been a while child."

It took me a while to register what he said because I finally broke my silence. "Why am I here?" I responded. I gave no thought to my words. I knew the answer meant nothing to me, but knowing comforted me.

I turned back around to look at him. Sadness filled his eyes, he didn't need to feel my pain but he did. "My dear, this place is a prison. The most safety guarded, inescapable prison in the sea. You are meant to stay here. Until Lord Zeus finds what to do with you. You have no idea what kind of threat you are to the gods. Your father," _I flinched when he said that_ "has been in Mount Olympus for weeks because of you."

It didn't feel like this place was inescapable. No guards where in my hall, no extra protection around my door. I knew these things only because my abuser let me know that the Queen has complained about them. I didn't think that the all mighty powerful god Zeus would even know I existed. How was I a threat? When I can't even let my tears out without feeling massive pain, I am a threat to Zeus? This wasn't right. I have no powers besides maybe making ice when I'm depressed, ice that when Poseidon came near me melted.

"You do not age in this prison, you grow only weaker. You will be moved to a high security, watched by Zeus's most excellent soldiers, underground prison soon. His letter arrived a few hours ago."

This explained a lot and nothing all at once. Everyday was constant pain. I got so board of being in pain, or being alone, or hungry. I felt weaker by the hour. But I didn't understand why I had to go through this. I did nothing wrong.

"Do not the abuse get to you-"

"Natina."

"Excuse me dear?"

"My mama named me Natina. I am not darling, or dear, or what my beater calls me honey, or what your King and Queen refer to me as, beast or it."

He did not respond so I continued. "Mama said I was very smart for my young age. I talked soon after I was born. She said I was as smart as Artemis at my age. I was born beautiful, with violet eyes! I don't know why they changed but they did. I don't want to hear anymore insults! I don't want to live the rest of my immortal life in a cell!"

Tears came out but soon pained my face so I was forced to stop immediately. I sat up, even though it killed me to do so. The ice that formed around me went into my skin.

"A apologize, Natina-"

"Why does Zeus want me so badly? What did I ever do?"

He started to become uncomfortable, he turned around a bit as to leave. I could tell that I put him in an awkward situation and I didn't want to lose my only connection to the outside world.

"Please tell me." I crawled over to the bars. Shivering as I did so, I managed to get to him and rest my head on a bar.

"I don't believe I should be the one to tell you."

"Please! I have nothing else left!"

He gave a deep sigh and I faintly hear him whisper "I shouldn't have came here." He knelt down closer to me. "You know why your mother kept you so far away all your life?"

I nodded my head

"It was to protect you. She lived on an extremely far away island. Away from any civilization in an island with no inhabitants yet. Because you my dear, have been predicted to be the ultimate fatal flaw of the three brother. Which are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Now Lord Zeus didn't know about this prophecy until you had been captured. Lord Hades," shivers seemed to go down his spine when he mentioned that name. "is not aware of this prophecy much less that you are a threat to him. Zeus and Poseidon believe that you harbor a power more power then any monster or any Titan."

"_WHY_ would anyone believe that! Don't they know that the only way to the future is by knowing your past? Who said-" at that moment I looked angry yet deeply into Nectarios eyes when I begun to feel light headed. It got worst till it finally stopped.

It was like I was taken out of my cell and was back in land. I was a ship, but it was nighttime and I was alone. I felt the warm summer's breeze on my skin but it was like I wasn't physically there. It was a small ship. Two sails and not much of a crew if any. Then out of what looked like a trap door at the bottom Nectarios came out. This time he looked different, so different had it not been for his eyes I wouldn't have recognized him. He was angry, he was cleaning a spear in his hand, and he was in rags. All worn out and ripped. His hair was longer and not kept. His skin was a lot darker thenit is now. Behind him came a woman who after I got a better view was the Queen! If that wasn't bad enough, Behind him came a woman who after I got a better view was the Queen! If that wasn't bad enough, General Agatone was behind the Queen. He too looked younger. His black hair was short and he too was in rags.

"Join me brothers, pledge your loyalty to me and you will no longer live in poverty." The Queen said. She followed him until he stopped to check a sail. Nectarios looked annoyed and it seemed as if this wasn't the first time she asked this of him.

"Like I told you, my brother and I will not. Isn't that right Agatone! Our father left this ship for us, it might not be the best but it's the only thing we have left."

"But brother, no one said we could never come back to the surface. It's not like we are selling it. Besides, we would remain immortal unless we fall in battle. "

"Yes, Nectarios, you and your brother have been loyal to both my husband and I. He would be honored to have you two serve him."

Nectarios looked over at the Queen. His brothers' face was filled with longing. General Agatone looked so young. "Come on brother," plead General Agatone. "Spend the _rest_ of our lives at our prime. You stay 29 and I stay 27 for life! We are healthy, strong, and intellectual. Worth to serve the only god to rival Zeus! Have all the winnings and women we would want for all times!"

"Agatone, we are poor starving fishermen. Why would we, out of the Kings who would throw away their lives for Lord Poseidon, be wanted to serve him?"

The two brothers begun to bicker and Queen Amphitrite was beginning to become impatient. Clearly she didn't like to be ignored, even for a moment, so she found it smart to interrupt them by waving her hand making the ocean water come up and splash them both.

"If I may, Agatone, if you like, you may come with me. Leave poverty behind you and become a great leader under the sea. Do not let your brother hold you back." By her facial expression you could see that it was Agatone she really wanted. But he didn't want to seem to go without his brother. He kept looking over at Nectarios, hoping that he would change his mind. "Honestly, it is not like you two are twins. You can be separated."

Now Nectarios was angry. He was hitting the spear as he cleaned it. "Fine. I will. But only because I promised my father, that I would always watch over my brother and protect him."

Queen Amphitrite was now smirking, "Oh dear, I am glad, now come here." She opened her arms out to accept him. He went over to her and hugged her. Anger never left his face.

At this sight I found a flair of devastation start in the bottom of my stomach. How dare he declare his loyalty to such a vile woman. As I felt my anger getting out of control I begun to feel light headed again. I re-felt the sensation of the cold water on my body. The ice was coming back to my eyelashes and hair. I opened my eyes to find myself holding onto the bars. The sound of my own voice yelling made my ears perk. Nectarios's arms where around me and I heard his smooth voice trying to calm me.

"_HOW DARE YOU SELL YOUR SOUL TO THAT WOMAN!_" He looked confused. My words echoed in my ears a few times until I realized I was yelling.

"Natina, don't yell! And what are you talking about? Did you...did you see my past?"

I nodded violently. "I...I think I did. I saw you, and your brother, and the Queen-" Again I heard yelling. Footsteps echoed and I knew that my screams where to blame.

Quickly he got up and unlocked my door and grabbed me from my arm. Others quickly approached. "Gentlemen, I was only bringing the child to the courtroom." He picked me up and the other men looked amazed. "Now gentlemen, off to see the King!"

I didn't understand what was happening or why I was going to see the King. Nectarios started to go up the steps and behind, and next to him, men where holding spears pointing at me. They all gave me evil death glares, so I assumed that these men also pledged their loyalty to the Queen. Then I heard a soft whisper in my ear, "Natina, once you are at court, I will help you escape."

My ears perked up. I said nothing in case I was overheard, but the idea of leaving here sounded to good to be true. I had no time to think it over before we reached two large doors and they where pushed open. Inside the King and Queen sat. Neither looked happy to see me. I was brought forward towards them. Once I was standing facing the two, the Queen spoke up.

"I want that monster sent far way where I will never have to see her again!"

"My dear, Hermes will arrive to take her."

Again with the word monster. This woman was truly a piece of work. She went on about how much she hated me and my mother which only fueled my anger. I started to believe that this was never going to end until she came up with the conclusion to have my hair cut off. I rolled my eyes.

"You DAMN CREATURE! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE QUEEN!" she yelled. This set every solider off because they all came at me with their spears. One threw his whip at me and I threw my arm above my face, where it was going and it wrapped it's self around my arm. I pulled on it and it came out of his hand and almost into my free one. "YOU SEE! SHE'S NOT HARMLESS!"

I grabbed onto the handle of the whip and uncoiled it and whipped it back at one of them. It went so fast that I didn't noticed that it went through his neck making him get decapitated. His head rolled over and stopped at my feet. Blood gushed out of the end. It got quite. Not knowing what to do I took towards the door. Nectarios ran after me along with the other men. I had no idea where I was going or why I was holding on to the whip for dear life. A million things where running through my head at once that when I saw another guard I took the whip and aimed at his neck and made another clean cut, and the head came off.

It felt right having the whip in my hand. Natural really. I came upon two huge doors at the end of a large hallway and again groups of men in uniform came and stood in front of the door. I was forced to stop. This time fear didn't creep up on me again but ice started to form in my hand. They charged at me, in order to get the ice out of my hand I threw it at them making all them freeze into ice. Took me a while to notice that it was me that caused that and that it also made the doors fly open and turn into ice as well. Without thinking I run out of them and keep going.

I was not about to return. No I kept running like I never have before. By heart in my chest was beating like a drum and my soles where on fire. I didn't care. I heard horses come after me but I didn't look back but kept going. I refused to go back. I heard them come closer and again ice was starting to form in my hand. Looking back once I threw it at them and didn't look back again. My heart was pounding and my feet aced but I ran. I knew I had been running for a long time because it was starting to get brighter. Land was straight ahead. I felt the earth underneath me shake and rumble knocking me down on my knee.

I got up and limped to shore. Once my head touched the air I ignored the pain my me knee and ran to shore. I fell but I landed on dry sand. My lungs took in air. I picked myself up and looked at my swollen knee. Then I realized that I escaped Poseidon's clutches, and now Zeus's. The sun's hot rays dug into my skin but I didn't care. I smiled for the first time sence I was taken. I jumped and gave a cheer. I was no longer going to be captivated. I survived. I looked at the sun then back to the sea. I survived. I calmed myself as the Goddess of Survival because those who survive will once day look at me for help. I swear they will.

* * *

Woah, that took a while. If anyone is intrested, I made a pinterest. I will be unloading pictures and I went ahead and posted one 'the Queen' so check it out. Leave and comments, thanks!

/pin/386887424208726919/


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! As you all saw I went by the first five chapters ten times quicker then I would have liked. I didn't use like any detail and I updated quickly, so I'm sorry for any confusion. I also found a lot of gaps that would have left a reader very confused so I made sure many things get answered. Now, and you will find out why, I will be slowing down, putting more details and taking a bit longer to update. I think it's fair to say that a good knowledge of Greek mythology would really help when reading this. I will be posting somethings on my Pinterest so you should totally check that out. Again please review, all comments are welcomed and trust me, it gets better. So thanks for staying!**

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Invitation**

**The agony from injuring my knee begun to increase as the seconds progressed. I had grown accustomed to my daily beatings but the whip ripping into my flesh didn't feel like this. It throbbed from the inside all the while a large purple bump enlarged around the throbbing area. Several purple bumps where at various stages around my body, so one more wouldn't hurt. I hopped and limped a little out of the water and onto the burning sand. It attached itself onto my soaking skin. I looked around and noticed, as I made my way to a large boulder, that I stood alone here. This area too was uninhabited. I didn't mind the solitude but I wanted so badly to have my mama here.**

**I took a seat on the bolder close by and stretched my leg. Mud, filth, sand, and blood all ran down my legs. My minor cuts where now hardening with the old blood and my bruises make my skin darken. Same went for my arms and perhaps my face. Of course I had no way of telling, but for a split second, I frankly didn't care. The wonderful heated sun rays on my skin only reminded me of my freedom. Hunger had been gnawing at my stomach for two months now and I was starving. The smell of the salty sea and the sounds of the birds reminded me of home. If only the large purple Pearl hadn't shattered I could have found her. I placed my hand over my right pocket, where the remains of the smashed Pearl lay.**

**I took a handful of the remains out of my pocket. A symbol of my failure. Once again anger over took my body and emotions, I threw the remains onto the ground. The water was washing up on the remains; ocean water reminding me of my father, only added fuel to my inner fire. Ice appeared in my hand again. I hated ice. I hated having this ability, so I threw the ice coming out onto the Pearl remains. Noticing that the whip was still in my hand I found myself using it. Inside I was sad. I was confused. I found this pointless so I threw the whip to the ground.**

**My knee gave out on me and I plummeted to the ground. I should be rejoicing at the fact I escaped but I wasn't. If anything I was more upset. I sat up and looked out at the sea. So calm, relaxing almost. I refused to have any connection to it. I had to leave. Looking around I noticed that thick woods where behind me. Limping, I went over towards them. Mama normally wouldn't allow me to go to the woods but then again, mama wasn't here. I made my own mind that I was going in. When I heard a purring sound. Never before had such a small noise ever reach my ears. I turned around gently to see what was making that sound. I saw nothing, but the soft purring kept coming.**

**I silently walked to over to see where the purring was coming from. It was coming from where I had hit the ice, which didn't make scene. Ice doesn't make a sound. I creeped on over to check it out when to my own amazement I saw a tiny animal surrounded by the ice. It had a soft looking body covered in black spots, but then I took another look at it and it had black strips. It's little paws where covering it's soft face, it's little tail was moving and it too had spots...then stripes. It's little eyes too kept changing color from sky blue to sun yellow to coal black. This little creature was absolutely breath taking, but I could not stay here and watch it. I knew that I had to get away from the ocean as fast and as soon as possible because I know that my father would send someone after me. **

**The woods called out to me; they where not far from the beach and looked like a great place to hide. I got the little creature out of my head and started towards the woods. Every time I took a step the little creature would start purring. I tried to keep on walking but when I couldn't take anymore of the creature's purring; I turned around to find that it had followed me and had the whip I threw aside, in it's little mouth. It truly was too cute to ignore but I could swear that at a far distance I saw a huge dark storm coming. Limping, I made my way over to the forest. I didn't look back.**

* * *

**The further I went into the woods the more I begun to regret it. Besides the little creature that kept following me, I heard strange noises coming from every direction. Strange birds overhead, hissing noises came from fallen tree branches, and every step I took broke a small twig and it made me jumpy. It begun to rain which afterwords made the wood have a nasty stench to it. Surprisingly the rain fell gently and helped get a good deal of the filth and mud off me. The rain seemed to annoy the little creature so instead of purring it started a high-pitched meow. I wanted so badly to just kick it but it being all wet with it's fur all soaked made me feel bad so I went to it. It was shivering and crouching near the ground. I understood it's pain so I picked it up and held it close to me. I took the whip out of it's mouth and tied it around my waist. The creature was about as long as my forearm. It settled into my arms and yawned ever so quietly. I walked over to a spot underneath a tall tree that gave off a nice area that blocked the rain. We settled underneath it and waited out for the rain to stop. **

**"****Lady 'ersephone! You best not go'n yourself into 'rouble now!"**

**My ears instantly perked up. Someone was around and they where looking for someone named... 'ersephone... what a strange ugly name. I turn over to see the speaker only to find that she had left. Slowly, I eased out to see if she was truly gone. I eyed around and noticed that she was gone so I stepped out. Knowing that the clear was safe again I laid back against the tree. When I leaned back I felt something on my stomached. When I looked down I realized that it was mirror! Frantic, I get it the mirror out. It was just as it was given to be. Now I could really look at it. It was yellow, a beautiful dark yellow. Again I had no idea what the type of bird was. It was very beautiful, every well crafted. Once I flipped it over I saw that it had one large crack over it and at the bottom it read. **

**Ιδιότητα της Αφροδίτης.**

**Such a shame that I couldn't read. I held it up and looked directly at it. Big mistake. **

**I felt as if someone had stabbed my eyes with glass. I felt a massive pain in my eyes I couldn't help but yell out in agony. I had no idea where the pain came from but never before had pain hit me like this. That stupid mirror caused me this massive pain. My eyes watered and I felt the creature also meow in an extremely high-pitch. I got on the ground and the pain almost knocked me out. Once I managed to sit up I leaned on the tree for a good while just rubbing my eyes. Once my eyes no longer felt pain I opened them. Everything was watery and it went away quickly.**

**I had no idea what just happened but I had to calm myself. My breathing was heavy and again I heard someone coming. That women looking for 'ersephone must have heard my yells. With the creature in hand I sat up and crawled out of the shade. I kept hearing someone coming and so I went to around and I continued crawling. My bad knee made me craw on one knee which made my movements slow. It seemed that the rain stopped and the birds started to chirp again. And very loudly at that. **

**I looked around and saw a very beautiful woman humming to a bird, who was sitting on her finger. This women looked absolutely nothing like my mama. Stunning she was. She was not to tall, rather short actually. She had long wavy blond hair, a beautiful bright yellow, which was braided then had several flowers, each more radiant then the other, placed randomly. A crown of pink flowers went around her sun-kissed forehead. Her skin was slightly tanned but not like mine, it had hints of pink and bronze. It went perfect with these gorgeous big winter green eyes. She had a heart shaped face with that small nose gave her an essence of innocence, and curiosity. She was barefoot and small flowers appeared under her small feet. However the only damper on her beauty was her gown. It was a huge white chiffon dress that stopped at mid-calf and her whole chest was covered. A thin piece of robe went around her waist and it gave her some shape. It looked awful on her.**

**She held the small blue bird close to her as she smiled to it, making it smile. The blue bird then flew away. It took me a while to notice that the flowers that grew where she walked left a path. She stopped at a bright red flower that was in the middle of her path. She went to pluck it and placed it in her hair. After doing so the ground begun to rumble and I took to the ground, falling right on top of the creature. The ground in front of the woman slit open and out came silver smoke.**

**What sounded like thunder, erupting from the ground with several sounds of hooves stamping the ground. Out emerged some fierce looking horses with shining black coats and fire as mains. There where four in total but they looked dangerous. Their strong powerful bodies where pulling a silver chariot that had skulls around the edges. On the chariot stood a huge man all in black armor. I wasn't getting a good look to what was going on but I got perfect sound.**

**The woman stood there like this was normal, something rather common and usual. He scared me a bit and I felt this strange feeling that he would hurt this woman. That he could break and twist her till she shattered. Her expression however told me otherwise. She had stepped back against a tree and smirked at him like she was the one in power versus him.**

**"****Oh frightening Lord Hades," she said in a very hush voice. "Have you come here to take advantage of a lost innocent girl in the woods?"**

**To this he chuckled. He walked over to her and ran his finger down the side of her cheek. "Couldn't resist the urge to have you. Besides young women shouldn't be wondering around alone in big bad dark woods."**

**She opened her mouth to say something but he brought his tongue into her mouth and his lips where on hers; his hands where placed on her waist. Her arms where wrapped around his back.**

**I lifted myself and dragged the creature from underneath me. That little monster I created was becoming a huge bother despite it's cuteness. I shoved it over behind me hopping that it would just leave. So I directed my attention back to the two. I couldn't help but feel that watching them made like some intruder.**

**Another laughter broke out. I tried to get a better look at him but not well enough to describe him. But his name I knew, Hades, I heard that name before but where I couldn't pinpoint it. That didn't matter, the scene before me was very sweet. He broke away from her leaving her with a disappointed look.**

**"Honestly love, why are you alone? Where is your governess?"**

**With a dissatisfied expression she answered, "Because I wanted to find and be lone with my husband!"**

**Once again he ran his finger down her cheek. "If she tells your mother that have been running off she'll have Hermes bring you."**

**Knowing that he had a point she gave in and flashed him a bright smile. He took her lips again so I looked a way and was about to walk, limp, away with the creature before noticing that it was gone. As I turned my head I saw it heading towards the couple. I was livid. I wanted so badly to go over their and kick it.**

**"Shall I be the one who calls her?" He asked.**

**She rolled her eyes and nodded. He snapped his finger and black smoke appeared; he snapped again and the black smoke begun to take form quickly. A large woman's figure appeared, clearly largely over weight. Her robe consisted of a large leaf green toga that covered her large body. A worn brown shall was wrapped around her chest and arms like a blanket. The more her features came to life the more uniquely different she seemed. Truly was an amazing process take place but I kept noticing that, that little creature kept moving towards them without grabbing their attention.**

Unfortunately when I looked up I saw one of the most strange looking person in front of me. Not only was this new woman large in body fat but she was black. Not a dark tan like Poseidon, but black. Quite different. She had a large round face with poudy lip with a pearl white teeth, a large wide nose, and thick black eyebrows. Her eyes as brown as dirt and she had a white wrap around her head.

"Ord Hades and lady **'ersephone, my apologizes! I was watching 'ersephone and child don' got lost on my watch. Oh ord Hades my apologizes my apologizes!**" begged the new woman. She took hold of the blond woman. "I raised this baby, I don' been with her while her mama be doin' her job. I even accepted whe you two don' ran off together. I is a good woman ord!"

"Birikty! Enough! I want to leave-"

The three turned around because the creature started to purr. It licked it's small pink nose and at that small gesture, Biriky took hold of the blond. However, she didn't seem too surprised, she wanted to actually get near it. The man looked at it like a deadly creature. None of them seemed like they knew what to do. Again, I was nothing more but modified.

"Ord Hades! That ain't nothing but...but... ord, what is that?"

"Honey! Look at it with it's soft looking fur and ahhh pure cuteness! I want it!"

"Persephone, you don't know what that thing is or does. From the looks it, it seems like something that Aphrodite would create so gods and mortals alike fall for it's adorable looks."

Persephone got out of Birkiy's arms and went towards the creature. The creature went right to the couple and purred softly. The man gave it one long look before the woman gave a sequel of delight and went to pick it up. "Oh love! Look at this beautiful animal!" she held it up close to her face to probably give it a kiss when it leaped out of her arm and landed on all four.

It wasn't too much of an exciting trick but captured my attention nonetheless. Once on the ground it begun to tug at her dress as it begun to walk backwards. The woman giggled and slowly followed until the man placed his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Sweetheart it could be some sort of trick, looks can be deceiving." He sternly declared.

She fluttered her eyes so lovingly at him. "Just like I appear to be a poor, clueless, fragile virgin who knows nothing but mama's protective world." He glared at her as she continued. "Well I am not. I happen to be a very intelligent woman, being that I am Queen of the Underworld, who is a very fair judge. I live a life of extraordinary luxury, and I alone bed the most intimating god history will ever know."

"Now 'ersephone it ain't proper for you to be talking about...your wifely duties! It just ain't fitting."

Persephone had the situation roll off her back and gave her attention to the creature. I hopped so badly that it wouldn't lead her near me. She, not knowing I was there, followed. Once the creature knew it had her full attention it ran and leaped into my arms. The only thing that kept me from ripping this creature to death was Persephone's yelling. She came closer and then saw me. She let out a gasped and he came running over to her and had a bright silver sword ready to attack.

"Stop!" I yelled with my arms up to protect my face.

He did when he too got a look at me. Not another word or sound was uttered. Birkiy gave me a little gasp and at the sound of nothing made me put my arms down. I came out a little from behind tree and let them all look at me.

It became an awful silence until Persephone broke it. "Oh, look at her." She took a step closer and reached her hand out to me. "Come here, I wont hurt you." I looked at her then again to her extended hand.

I didn't know this sunshine of a woman but I did know that I was not going to take her hand. She must have realized the same because she stepped away and looked back."Poor baby, abused and abandoned, oh I can't leave her here!"

Again no one said a thing."Darling, leave this mortal child. She's perhaps looking for her mother." He suggested.

"You know mortals don't come here." She kept looking at me with pity and every time she came closer I moved back. "Where is your mother? Where are you from?" The two behind her also moved closer.

He came up from behind Persephone and wrapped his arm around her waist. Birkiy to moved closer towards me. She gave me one good look. "Poor child, this one is lost. Definitely a goddess, but too young to be alone. She needs a mother."

"My mama forgot me." I finally spoke up.

They all looked at me. The two women with pity in their eyes. "Love, lets take her!"

At Persephone's comment everyone looked over at her, including myself. "What!? Bring some lost random child to live with us? In the underworld? I am not a man who favors child, besides, the underworld is no place for a child. No."

"She looks like an old rag doll, she doesn't need this, no child does. Besides, sense when do you ever deny me anything Hades?"

"Birkiy is right, the child needs a mother. Not to become a goddess' _play toy_." The two begun to bicker and didn't pay attention to me. The creature came back into my arms and we both just looked at them. Birkiy was the only one that was paying attention to me and came over.

"Baby girl, aww look at her. All a mess and hurt. Who would harm such a baby, how sweet she must look once a little cleanin' up, baby girl will look like a princess. Just like 'ersephone when she was a babe."

"Look Hades! Please! We could give her a good home and raise her, look at it like a practice before we have our own baby!"

"Honey, I am not going to let you bring some random child."

"Baby girl come here," Birkiy's large arms came around me to pick me up. I let her lift me without putting any up any form of a fight. "Someone needs some a feeding."

"Please can we take her? I'll take full responsibility with her."

"Persephone, a child isn't like taking care of a puppy."

"Honey would you like to come with me? I will take care of you." Persephone asked directing the question towards me.

I looked at her,"You...you promise you wont hurt me?"

"Never dream of it."

I nodded my head. Not because the lovely Persephone asked me but because I felt a warm motherly feeling from Birkiy. Persephone giggled and smiled brightly while Hades looked down at me with anger. He turned around and again put his arm around Persephone. Birkiy stepped back behind them and walked me over to the the chariot behind them.

The chariot was much larger from the inside. There where large seats made out of the same silver and they looked very conformable. Hades had Persephone sit on his lap as he steered. Birkiy sat in the back and took her sash off and wrapped it around me. She leaned closer to me and whispered, "Is gona be cold where we goin'."

The earth cracked again and we plunged in. It felt the same as when I was taken, but this time I got a view. It was dark blackish-brown and it seemed to go on at about 100 miles per hour. There wasn't too much to look at, except dirt. This went on for a few minutes.

"Baby girl, you is gona love living here. The greatest palace in the world is the one in the underworld." Birkiy said. I just looked at her. "How rude am I, baby girl call me Mammy. Little 'ersephone has all her life." I nodded at her again and felt the cold starting to hit me so I snuggled her bosom. "Now what's yo name baby."

I held the creature tighter, "Natina."

"Natina, what a beautiful name."

I smiled and felt the chariot hit the ground. I turned around to be amazed. A strong bright white light hit my eyes. An enormous palace was made out of complete marble. The large columns had dark red flowers wrapping around them. There where yellow and silver statues and fountains and gardens. The palace had large steeps with yellow designs around the edges. There was way too much to take in and explain. How my jaw didn't hit the ground is beyond me.

Persephone turned around and looked at me, "Darling, this is your new home."

I looked at her then again to the Palace. I was truly in shock, it was like a dream.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I just thought that because in this chapter a lot of new characters are going to be added that I should make a list of those that aren't.**

***Perla *Nectarios *General Agatone *Birkiy (a.k.a Mammy) **

**No one else (so far) is new. I dedicate this chapter to my girl MockingJay0221 ;). Again please review, its all welcomed.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: From Rags to Riches**

"My King Hades and Queen Persephone, welcome!" spoke up a woman who was standing on the large steps. I didn't notice her standing there as I was trying to take in the beauty of the palace.

All in black, she looked very grim and in a hurry. The black silk robes that wrapped themselves around her body, covered her elegantly from head to toe, showed of her beautiful small waist. She wasn't curvy by any means, in fact, she was a bit too thin and almost too tall. She lacked in beauty. Perhaps it was my different standards, but she didn't captivate me. Her pitch-black hair was split in the center and flat at the top then came down in long waves. Her face was round and she had a small pointy chin. Her face instantly reminded me of a pearl. Large brown eyes with large eyebrows and eyelashes covered most of her face. Her small nose and thin lips only made her eyes look bigger.

She stepped forward and took a bow. With her head down and her hands together she spoke. "The feast will start in three hours time your Majesties. King Hades, your meeting plans are with Lord Thanatus. He has sent out all the invitation sent out."

"Thank you Hecate. I want you to take my wife's nurse and her new puppy and get them out of my sight for now." He rubbed his eyes as he took his helmet off and walked up the steps as Persephone followed. I still couldn't get a look at his face.

This woman, Hecate, looked stunned at him, than at me. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of me, so I just looked at the sleeping creature in my arms.

"Hecate! Hades and I found her alone in the woods and I couldn't leave her. She's my child now!" piped Persephone. She was awfully cheerful about everything she said.

"...My Queen?"

I was still in Birkiy's arms and her large hand was petting my head. Persephone turned around, still holding her husband's hand. "Oh, umm, Hecate would you help get her all cleaned up? Thanks I really wanna show off my new daughter to everyone at the banquet." she said giggling as Hades pulled her into the palace.

"Yes, My Queen." she relied as the two walked past her. "Because I have nothing better to do other than give baths to orphan girls you find."

"Now Laty Hecate, this here baby girl was found lost in dam' woods. She ain't got no business being ther'. This little goddess, I believe she was sent her' for a reason." Birkiy commented with her eyes on the ground. She started to gently and slowly bounce me up and down.

"So, you, a low class Nymph from Ethiopia, expect me, the Goddess Hecate, to do anything for you? I serve my King and Queen, not my Queen's old nanny." The look she gave Birkiy was the same Amphitrite gave me. I didn't like that she did that nor did I understand why. My mama always spoke highly about nymphs. Birkiy looked down at me but smiled. She was used to this.

"Yes ma'am. I is sorry for sayin'." Birkiy just looked at me. Hecate gestured for Birkiy to come, so we decadented upwards the stairs. Her head still down trying to avoid Hecate's large brown eyes.

"Damn right you are. Come, and don't get too attached, she'll grow up and run off with some man. Just like your precious Persephone." she smirked as Birkiy walked past her.

Birkiy turned around almost dropping me. This made my little creature awaken and purr softly as it's eyes adjusted to the darkness.

At this Hecate took out a thin stick and pointed it at Birkiy's nose. "What?"

"Put that wand way! I got a child in my arms you wouldn't dare blast me."

Hecate lowered her stick and backed away. "Fine, hold onto my sash." Birkiy went over to Hecate and grabbed onto her sash. Hecate took her stick and murmured something before flicking it. Dust and dirt went everywhere and I shut my eyes tightly. I felt a draft all over my body and Birkiy's large arms still around me. She started to cough like mad and all I heard was Hecate yell at her to shut up. When the draft just stopped I opened my eyes.

The first thing that hit me was the stench. If the prison I was in smelt bad this place made it look like Olympus. My creature used its little paws to cover its small nose. I opened my eyes to a small dark dungeon with shelves all around the sides with bottles of different colors of green and black and brown. They all looked nasty. In the center laid a table with a large black cauldron with tools all around it. Knives everywhere and dead animals where around the cauldron. I clutched on to the fur ball tighter. It looked like she was about to prepare a very nasty soup.

She waved her stick again and everything on the table got removed, including the cauldron. Instead a small marble tub appeared with water in it. Hecate motioned with her hand for Birkiy to bring me over. Birkiy took the creature from me, and it went to lick her cheek with its small rosebud tongue. Placing me on top of the cleaned table and taking her sash off me. I felt the cold air hit my skin; I didn't want her to remove my dress but she did anyways leaving me bare in the cold. She unwrapped the whip that was on my forearm which left a deep imprint. She was about go take my pearls off but I backed away and she understood so she didn't.

"Could you be any slower? Now go tell one of my Lamiaes to come."

Birkiy nodded and quickly grabbed my creature to run off to get another woman. Hecate came over and placed me into the tub. The warm water hit my skin and instantly the dirt and some of the filth came off my body. Hecate came over with a bucket and poured it over my head. She kept murmuring under her breath, which bothered me.

I was now starting to feel clean again, and after a few more pours she looked at me. "Now tell me little girl, that is if you can talk. How can a little girl of what, two, smell like a rotten fish? Did your mother not bathe you?"

As I opened my mouth to answer she cut me off. She poured purple lilac bath soaps into the water. She mixed it making bubbles and got a sponge to take the dirt and blood off as she eyed my pearls. "Leave it to Seph, bless that girl's heart, to take a random child. Girl hasn't learned her lesson the first time, no she just couldn't wait for another child."

Took me a second to realize that by Seph she meant Persephone. It didn't matter really because she took the sponge and practically used it to try to rip my skin off. It only opened my cuts and annoy my bruises. My blood started to spill into the filthy water which only upset her more. She took her want out to get rid of it and new clean water appeared. I was crouching down and wrapped my arms around my legs because I didn't want her to have another go at me.

"Little girl!" she then took her wand and hit my back with it making me sit up. "Young girls do not slouch! You think that just because we are not in the all famous Olympus that act like pigs? No no girl, not with me."

I was starting to like Hecate less and less by the minute. I had done nothing to her so why she was acting like this to me?

"Grow up, become an ungrateful brat, leaving poor Seph heartbroken, again. Run off with some bright blond god." she said nonchalantly like it was bound to happen. Like it did happen. "If she only learned the first time, I wouldn't be here bathing two-year old."

"I'm three." I finally spoke up as she kept scrubbing my skin.

She stopped and I could feel her death glare on my back. She didn't say anything but kept scrubbing my body till more blood came out. She sighed with anger as she drained the tub again and bloody water disappeared. She came over and looked me in the eyes. The cold hit my wet body.

"Look here little girl. I don't know who's bastard you are but I'll have you know that I am a strict mother you see, but I can be very kind if you only do as I say. Okay darling?"

I nodded my head in agreement as she refilled the tub with water again and poured this green-tinted liquid. I felt a huge burning sensation on my legs, torso, and arms. I lifted my arm and noticed that my dark purple bruises vanished slowly. The one on my knee hurt, the worst, but was vanishing as well. I couldn't help but feel so much better. This woman cured me even though she didn't have to. I couldn't help but feel grateful and an urge to return the good deed.

She then took another bottle and poured it into my hair. "After this cleaning and a year at least of edict then you might be as lovely as my young Cici."

Cici must be her daughter. I was glad I wasn't her daughter, and glad that my mother was not like Hecate. Then again, at least Hecate remembered her daughter. Thinking of my mother only made me cry.

"Don't cry! Save your tears for your pillow at night okay little girl?"

I looked up at her as she came at me with a small white piece of cloth. Surprisingly she came at me and whipped my tears away. She tucked the white cloth back into her robes and refilled the tub with the warm water.

Seconds later Birkiy came in with a few other beautiful women. Each wore the same black robe, hair style and facial expression. "Lady Hecate, you called for us?" they all said in harmony as they bowed down to her. She didn't even look up at them as she kept scrubbing my hair.

"I order you to bring this young girl a new dress with some jewelery. Our Queen has taken this little angle in. Now don't take one of Circe's old ones; use your magic."

They bowed once more before walking out. Birkiy walked towards me and Hecate was rinsing of my hair. "I reckon baby girl be needin' a bedroom if she's gona be staying her'."

Hecate slapped her hands onto her hips and doing so made a lot of water fall on the ground."Ugh, make yourself useful and go get servants to get everything ready for her! Why does Seph even keep you around?"

"Yes'em." she took another bow and left as soon as she came.

Hecate growled and got a comb and started to take all the tingled from my hair. She sighed like all this was too much work for her. "Those nymphs my dear, will drive you mad." she said as she got yet another bottle and poured it into the tub. "You'll find out, that those foreign ones are the worst."

I didn't say anything because Birkiy was fine to me, and I didn't know enough nymphs to say anything about them. My tub water got all purple from the new bottle poured. It was Hecate who was the one being mean to Birkiy.

"Young girls can me molded into beautiful educated young women, but those foreign nymphs are not like us."

To my luck Birkiy arrived with a long robe in one hand and my creature in another. "Laty Hecate, your Lamiaes have da child's robes ready in one of 'ersephone's boudoirs. Allow me ter take her ther'."

"Fine. Make sure she looks presentable."

"Yes ma'am." with that said she came over to take me out of the tub with. She wrapped the robe around my head and body. I was so happy that I was leaving Hecate and back in Birkiy's arms. So happy that I almost forgot to get my whip and old robe.

"Natina, you will no longer need that old dress. Now give it here so I can get rid of it." commanded Hecate. "It's worn, nasty, and plain filth now."

"But it's the last one my mama made for me." I whimpered thinking about her pained me. It wasn't really the robe I wanted but rather the hidden mirror in it.

Hecate looked me over and arched her eyebrow. "And did your 'mama' make you one of Poseidon's whips too? Or did you also find that in the woods?"

I didn't know how to respond so I didn't. I just eyed Hecate.

"Laty Hecate, would yer be as kind as ter send us ter Persephone's boudoir?"

Hecate stopped looking at me then made a face at Birkiy. "Fine, just leave me." And just like that she took her wand out and sent us away. Knowing what was coming this time, the draft didn't feel too bad and Birkiy didn't cough.

We arrived at an absolutely beautiful room the size of my old house. The walls where bright rose-pink with green trim around the top. Large red flowers were painted onto the walls and for every one large one on the wall beside it stood two cabinets with a yellow vase filled with them. Large wardrobes, side by side, filled up three sides of the walls. Glass tables where all around the room with jewelry on top just shining and there several of statues, that once I got a better look at, where of Hades.

"Yeah, an' this is one of the small ones ter. She ha' several of these just filled with clothin' and sandals and jewelry." said Birkiy as she placed me on top a cleared table. I nodded. "Baby girl whats 'rong? Don't let that evil Hecate get ter you. She's actually quite nice."

"She wasn't nice to you." I said as she started to dry me off.

"Natina baby, ther' things you just ter young ter know 'bout. Naw don't yer be worin' 'bout her. You understand baby?"

I looked her in the eye and nodded. My creature sat by me as Birkiy was drying me off. What looked like a faint smile appeared on its white face. As much as I hated this little creature; I loved it. It's pointed ears, and almond eyes gave it a darker edge to it but still only softness hit its face. It needed a name. However my thought was interrupted as Birkiy had a black robe. I lifted my arms over my head and I felt the most wonderful martial touch my skin. It was nothing like the dresses mama made me.

It was dark black and it was one shoulder. A huge coin look-alike, made out off purple diamonds, with a pomegranate carved on it, held my dress at my shoulder. It went all the way down to my feet. Birkiy then pulled out what looked like a very thick purple diamond necklace and wrapped it around my waist. She then placed common sandals on my feet. She took out two ribbons out from her pocket and tied them into my hair and stepped back and smiled at me.

"Ouu, baby girl, you look precious! That purple, matches your eyes ter the t!"

Purple? I used to have purple eyes. Birkiy took me over to a mirror where I was stunned. I was beautiful...but what happened? My eyes weren't indigo anymore, but purple. What brought this change? When did this happen? All I know was that the purple made me. Purple suited me ten times better than indigo ever did. Those purple diamonds where just my favorite, and their shining brightness contrasted beautifully with the amazing black.

"I look pretty!" I exclaimed.

"Yes baby girl you do. You is beautiful."

My creature came over to me I took it into my arms. I actually looked like a real goddess for once.

As I stood there looking at myself a woman came bursting in. This woman had dirty blonde hair and it was pin straight. There was a small braid on the back of her head which gave her a younger look. She too had a pearl white face, however it was rather pointy. Her cheeks where swollen in a little bit but very pink. Like Hecate, she was very thin and showed off a very small waist. Her dark blue eyes where small and soft. She reminded a little bit like my mother but her almond-shaped eyes and long nose made her look more like Persephone then my mother. Her beautiful bright smile lit up the room. She was holding the hand of a very young girl. She was hiding behind the older woman.

"Birkiy you need to be quicker and open the door as soon as I arrive."

"Miss Daeria, Miss Circe, I's sorry! Come in her' child and i'ma por you some tea." said Birkiy as she ran over to bring them in and shut the door quickly behind them.

She came in and had Birkiy pull her a chair. The younger girl came and sat in her lap. The younger girl too was very pale and looked a great deal like Hecate. Her hair was a very light red, almost blonde, color and it was split in the center then put up into two ponytails. The tips were curled a bit. She had huge blue eyes and very thin eyebrows, but other than that she had Hecate's nose, lips, and facial features.

The blonde woman looked at me with a wide smile on her face. "Oh she is beautiful! Look at those eyes, I am positive Aphrodite is her mother. Oh yes, but who is her father? Oh maybe it's Zeus, she would have the two most beautiful gods as her parents! What do you think Cici dear?"

She looked over at me and a large smile appeared on her face."What's her name Mammy?"

Birkiy came over to me and put her arms around my small shoulders. "This here is little Natina Miss Circe. Your Aunty 'ersephone found her alone in the woods. She's only a few years younger than you. Natina how old you say you was again baby?"

I said. "Three." I held up three fingers.

"There you see Miss Circe, you is six and she is three, you two gona be best of friends like your Aunty 'ersohone and Aunty Daeria."

"Yay! Mammy I will have friends here!" she said as she got off Daeria's lap, so was busy stairing at me, and started to bounce up and down.

I looked at Circe and wondered she was calling Birkiy Mammy. "Why are they calling you Mammy?" I asked.

"Cus when 'ersephone was little that's what she called me and it stuck baby girl."

I looked at _Mammy_ and smiled. I think I was going to like Daeria and Circe a lot more than I would Hecate. Daeria might not have been too nice to Mammy but she was better then Hecate. I felt my creature rub it's self on my leg and at catching sight and of it both Daeria and Circe awed. I bent over to pick it up and it started to lick my nose.

"Mammy! Aunty Didi! What's that what's that? I want one I want one!" exclaimed Circe again jumping up and down. I figured that Didi was Daeria, it was nice to see that everyone here where close enough to give each other nicknames.

Mammy turned around and gave a confused look at it."Baby girl, what is that thin'?"

I looked down at my little fur-ball and realized I didn't even know, "I...I don't know exactly. I kinda made it by accident."

They all looked at me.

"Natina come play with my dollies! Mammy can I take her to play with my dollies? My daddy got me new ones!" ask Circe as she started to bounce yet again.

I looked up at Mammy and smiled. "Miss Circe, use your magic ter bring your dolls her' like your momma would want you too."

Circe crossed her arms and made a poudy face. She clearly didn't like her mother very much, I couldn't blame her. I would hate to have Hecate as a mom, but I couldn't help but wonder who her father was.

"I can't do it! Magic is hard!" Circe exclaimed.

"Hecate, no wonder her daughter rather be with her father. That handsome mortal King Aeetes of Colchis, such a sweet father." Daeria said in anger. She too didn't seem to like Hecate very much.

"Yes Miss Daeria." said Mammy as she went over to pour Daeria some tea who wasn't even paying attention. She was playing with her hair. She took a sip.

"Ahh, that tea is delicious, thank you. Now be a dear, would you take little Cici?"

"Yes ma'am." Mammy got Daeria's cup. I saw a lot of hurt in Mammy's eyes as if she raised Daeria as well and she, like Persephone 'ran off'.

"Thank you." Daeria got up and walked out of the room leaving Mammy and Circe with me.

* * *

_Natina now vaguely remembers when Mammy did her best to help Circe perform magic and failed. She didn't get to play with Circe's dolls that day but that didn't bother her. The two young girls instead ran through Persephone's wardrobes and played with her many silk robes. Both of the girls put the extra-large robes and walked around the room with them like they where modern-day super models. The room was filled with laughter and little girls' innocent fun. Mammy sat back and watched the two young girls giggling just the way she watched Persephone and Daeria did when they where little. However, rather than being outside on a field of flowers, they where in a beautiful room in the underworld. It saddened Mammy knowing when they grew up, these girls would look down at her and forget the kindness she showed them._

_Other than that Mammy was happy. She knew that these two girls would grow up like sisters. She also knew that Hecate would push her demigod daughter to because some sort of evil sorceress and Natina would become one spoiled little girl. Yet again. her Persephone ran off with the love of her life and causes thousands to die because of the winter she brings. Her Natina couldn't do worst. Right? _

* * *

I loved Cici and her crazy ideas that kept me on my toes. I never wanted this day to end. Unfortunately there was a knock at the door.


	8. Chapter 7

_I should start off my saying that I will not be posting anything else for this story and that I am stopping here...XD naw man I kid! However in all honesty I hate this chapter so much. I am sorry it took me like a month to update, but I will be taking forever to start posting again, but I am trying to make my chapters longer. I finally uploaded a picture of how Natina looks like on my Pinterest, so you should totally go check that out. Please leave reviews I would to know what you all are thinking and plus it like makes my day when I get an email saying someone reviewed my story. Well, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Unseen**

Mammy bolted up from her chair and ran over to open the door. A woman came, almost bursting, into the room and letting out a great sigh. I didn't recognize her at first but it was Persephone! Her hair was all tousled and tangled. She had a daze look in her eyes and red spots on her neck. Her not-so-innocent looking face had sly smile and she smelt really bad. I could see sweat on her neck and forehead. She probably shouldn't have worn a dark thick silky robe because it did nothing but weigh her down. It was genuinely lovely with all its designs and her wearing it made her no longer looked like the girl who I first saw in the woods, she gave off a more womanly aura now.

Mesmerized by Persephone's robes, I didn't even notice that Circe and I where still in Persephone's robes and the room looked a mess. It didn't even notice that my creature, that was fast asleep under Mammy's feet, ran under a couch. It too was startled by Persephone's knock...well more like a bang. I also seemed to miss Circe's huge change in facial expression from joyous to very scared and extremely disappointed. I missed all this just because I was to busy looking at her sleeve pattern.

"Lady 'ersephone you shouldn't be walkin' round the palace all inappropriate like!" exclaimed Mammy as Persephone glided into the room. Mammy had a much more harsh tone and from the look on her face, she too was taken back.

Persephone went over to a couch and threw herself on it. She hadn't even taken notice of the disaster that became of the room. Silk robes and togas where carelessly thrown over chairs and tables. The floor was covered with drapes making seeing the bottom almost impossible. Sandals and girdles where hanging over chairs and tables. She didn't seem to care. As a matter of fact, she didn't even seem to notice that Circe and I where also in the room. Her arm went over her face as she sighed. "Mammy, drink please." She kept her eyes close and it looked like she was about to fall asleep.

Circe went up to her and gave a crusty despite Persephone not seeing her. "Queen Persephone, you are such a gracious Queen for having found Natina. You are ever so kind as to bring her here." She seemed _trained_. _Trained_ to keep claim around Persephone and be on her best behavior.

Persephone, with her arm over her face, mumbled, "That's nice dear. Mammy, MY drink! I'm so tired, do the slaves have my clothing ready?" Mammy handed her a drink. Mammy was about ready to answer but Persephone cut her off. "Then work in the morning, and with Hera trying to kill Athena and Aphrodite. It will lead to a war I'm telling you. Mark my words, my job will triple." She finished her drink than casually lifted it up in the air for Mammy to come get it.

Circe remained by Persephone with her head bowed down and her hands together. Mammy and Circe where making contact because Mammy gestured for her to straighten her back and Circe quickly did so. I still stood behind Persephone, watching her I slowly made my way over to her. I stopped midway when Mammy spoke up.

"Lady 'ersephone your ladies-in-waitin' be her' shortly with your new outfits. Hecate be gettin' everythin' fer your special nigh ready. Besides Lort Hades always be doublin' his work when you's not here. Ain't no war gonna happen' cus ain't nobody got time fo that." Mammy came and took the cup.

I moved over to the left where my creature was and bent down to get it. It was not awoken when I lifted it up which I was grateful for. I didn't understand why Circe didn't like Persephone...or well, why she wasn't happy to see her.

Persephone sighed as she removed her arm and fluttered her eyes open, "Oh I do hope so. I mean the three are equally as fair. Isn't that right Circe?"

Mammy seemed ready to burst out and quickly turned her head. Circe smiled and said "oh yes my Queen." with the same formality she had earlier. Persephone leaned over to look at Mammy. She took notice of this and just went back to her sleeping position. "Mammy call a slave to clean the mess up." she ordered.

I went over to her face and waited for her to open her eyes. Circe glared at me as if asking 'what was I doing.' Persephone then proceeded to remove her arm and turned to look at me. With wide eyes, she sat up so quickly she accidentally kicked Circe and she fell onto the ground. "Oh my gods Mammy! What did Hecate do to her? She's stunning!"

Mammy went and picked up Circe. Circe seemed to take the hint and went quietly to another couch and sat. My creature awoke and leaped out of my arms. To this Persephone gave a giggle and watched it go towards Circe. It laid it's little head on her lap and she begun to stroke it's head. Circe's face remained calm but her blue eyes raged with fire. Mammy also took notice of this and stepped in front of Circe. She gave a large smile and folded her hands together."Yes Lady 'ersephone. Ima be getten dam' slaves to come an pick this here mess up. If you'll excuse me." she said as she left the room.

Persephone got up and kneeled over by me, "You are gorgeous sweetheart! Who where your parents?" I looked up at her and stared into her now dark green eyes, with the pupils dilated. She looked at me like I was such a precious flower. Her soft hand started to curl my hair at the tips. "Who is your mommy dear?" She smelt of flowers and plain spring time. However for some reason I couldn't trust her. I couldn't tell her my mother left me and my father had me abused. I couldn't tell her about what I was told in my cell. "You know, you can live here with me. I could be your new mommy." she said with a much more serious tone in her voice. Her hands took a grip to my wrists. I could see Circe looking over trying to keep her head down. "You see, I want a baby, and I can't have one."

Circe got off the couch and walked closer to us. She had my creature tightly in her arms and she stood behind the one we where previously on. I could tell that Circe was so desperately trying to hide. I looked at Persephone and said nothing. That seemed like the wrong thing to do because her grip on my wrists tightened and her face became very stern look appeared on her face. "Honey, answer me."

With that said the door flew open. I looked over hoping it was Mammy but I was wrong. What entered looked like...humans. I have never seen a human before but I could tell the these...weren't even alive. What looked like five women came in and they where white with two of them having white hair and three having black hair. They where all dressed in nice robes and had diamonds and jewels all over but they where black and white. One of them had a baby in her arms, another had her robes stained around her stomach, another was very old, and the other two looked completely perfect. With what seemed like all the grace in the world, these women all came in and bowed to Persephone. Persephone let go of me and stood up.

The oldest stepped forward (still bowing) and said, "Lady Persephone, we have your outfits ready. Please forgive our lateness. We did not realize that you would be here."

Persephone got up. "About time ladies." Persephone took her eyes off me and looked at the woman. "Achima, look at me." The older woman look up at Persephone. Persephone's hand went onto the woman's chin and pulled it up. "Achima, you where once the Queen of where? Oh that's right Vergina. Cute city. Wont be remembered really after it falls one day. Of course you wont either, seeing as you where no great Queen. You didn't help prevent your poor from starving to death and yet you have been given the choice to serve the most powerful Queen. Now would you not say that I am nothing but loving and fair?"

The _old_ queen wanted to open her mouth and protest but instead nodded her head. Persephone then looked over at me.

"You see honey? I am a very fair and loving Queen. You see, all of these 'queens'," she pointed towards the other women. "where of no real value and yet I took them in as my ladies-in-waiting. They practically live better than before. Do you find that kind?"

I nodded. She then proceeded to come over to me and picked me up. Her hand again went to my hair she begun to twist it. Her eyes looked into mine. "What do you say?"

"Maybe." I decided. Persephone didn't like that one bit because her face got ruined with a frown. At that moment Mammy walked in with a few other women. These looked black and white, just like Persephone's ladies-in-waiting did, but these looked different. They had a very miserable look to them and they looked very dirty. Dressed in rags and looked very skinny, they looked young and small behind Mammy. "If that means I don't have to go back." I answered.

Persephone smiled. "You won't have to do anything that you don't want to."

I again nodded and Persephone put me down. She gave me another smile as she knelt in front of me."Tomorrow I will spend the day with you and Cici. The three of us will have so much fun. Would you like that Natina?" she said as her hand took a lock of my hair and her finger begun to twirl it. "Such perfect hair. I hope that one day I will have a daughter with perfect hair."

Mammy stepped in and stood behind Persephone. Everyone started to feel a tension in the room and no one said a thing. The only noise heard was the slaves picking up the room.

She stood up and placed her right hand over the bottom of her stomach. A look of sadness filled her eyes as she looked down. None of the other women would dare face Persephone. "Now Lady 'ersephone, you's gonna have a baby soon enough."

To this Circe came out from behind the couch and took my arm and dragged me over behind the mirror. A second later I understood why because Persephone yelled then threw the closest vase and hit the wall. "WHY! I'm the goddess of Spring and Rebirth how can I not have had a baby by now? I'm with my husband constantly!"

Persephone went back on the couch and started to cry. Mammy went next to her and wrapped her arm around her. Persephone's head rested on her shoulder. "Now Seph, Lord Hades loves you with or without a baby. He don't need a baby to prove anything."

The other women all started to file out of the room as if something horrible came out of Mammy's comment. "Yes he does! Zeus and Poseidon are like damn breeders." At the sound of his name I flinched. "I had enough of this conversation."

She got up and stormed out of the room. Mammy stood there and shook her head. Apparently Persephone complains about not having a baby a lot and has the worst tantrums ever over that. Cici pulled me out after Mammy shut the door. Cici sat on the couch Persephone had once been on and I noticed her ponytails came lose. I sat next her and looked at Mammy. Circe handed me my creature back. The slaves who where picking up the room too tried to hide their faces. I paid no attention to them seeing as no one else did but I should have because one accidentally picked up my old robe and make it disappear.

"MAMMY! She took my robe! She took my robe! Make her give it back!" I yelled. My mirror and whip where in that robe.

* * *

_Natina looked at the dead slave for a good five seconds before screaming at the top of her lungs. Everyone in that room thought Persephone's yelling was loud, they had another thing coming. Little Natina yelled till her little face turned red and Mammy had to pick her up. Mammy didn't understand why Natina had that attachment towards her robe and became suspicious. Natina was yelling and crying like crazy and no pleading from Mammy stopped it. Her creature too begun to act out by meowing loudly._

_Mammy ordered the slaves to find the robe and have it sent to Natina's bedroom in hopes that by taking her, it would stop her from crying. Natina didn't find any comfort in that and only yelled louder. Now, Mammy had raised several little girls, and she could very well tell on why they threw tantrums. She didn't, however, understand why she was so attached to that robe. Then, just like that, she stopped._

_Her little face remained still and eyes fixed on the slave who took her robe away. Tears where no longer falling from her face. Her mouth kept running as if she where talking super fast but no sound came out. Mammy had never seen anyone, dead nor alive, act in such a way. A bit frightened, Mammy set Natina down the couch but her face didn't leave the slave's once. All the other slaves in the roomed looked timidly at one Natina was staring at._

_Natina then finally blinked her eyes and slightly shook her head. She the slave a look of discus then turned to look at Mammy. She smiled and it took a moment for Mammy to notice that Natina didn't even remember what happened. Circe, who had been clutching at Mammy's robes the whole time, looked up at Mammy. Mammy shook her head and gestured for Circe not to say anything. Which Circe responded by nodding her head._

* * *

Circe went and sat on the couch next to Natina and Mammy went behind the couch and started to take Cici's ponytails out. "You want two braids baby?"

"Sure Mammy."

Mammy started to braid her hair and I started to feel a huge tension. That and the slaves kept stealing glances at me.

"Mammy, why was she so mad?" I asked.

"Don' worry too much bout it okay baby girl?" she said.

"Mammy, why does that pretty lady live here?" I had no idea why this idea came to me but it just did. She didn't seem to belong in this place.

Mammy stopped braiding for a second and Cici looked at Mammy like I just asked a dangerous question.

"You might as well tell her Mammy. She's bound to find out." whispered Cici.

Mammy sighed. "You see baby girl. When 'ersephone turned eightee' an her daddy, Lort Zeus wanted to give her a party cus she came of age." she finished one side of Cici's head and was starting on the other side. "All da gods went, an what seemed like a stroke of chance, Lort Hades showed up. Erybody knows Lort Zeus invited him, like he be don' all da time, but nobody would have thought that he would really come. He usually likes to be left alone you see. 'ersephone was kept under my strict watch cause her mama wanted me to. So she grew up with only nymphs around. She hasn't even seen a mortal. So you can only imagine when she went to Olympus for the first time. Well, Lort Hades really like her so he started to talk to her. Course her mama liked Lort Hades at da time, so she didn't say anything to 'ersephone about him. They meet in secret for a while until her mama Demeter got tired of other gods wantin' to marry her, so decided to make her a virgin goddess forever. So Lort Hades took her, now she spends half the time here as Queen and half the time away with her mama."

She finished telling me the story at the same time she finished Cici's braids. "So did she like Lord Hades?"

Mammy now came over and started to take the diamonds out of my hair and started to braid my hair. "Oh yes baby, she loves him very much. She doesn't even care that thousands die every winter cause of her."

"Mammy, my mama told me Hades is bad." I said as she finished brushing my hair.

"He ain't bad baby. You will find out soon enough. Once you have been here as long as I have. Now enough questions, it's time to go" as she came to pick me up and took Cici's hand. "Let's go Miss Circe."

"Mammy where are we going now?" Cici asked.

"I'ma take you babies to play while the grown ups have the boring banquet. Afterward well go for the party."

* * *

_Natina and Circe went to Circe's large playroom and the two girls played. For Natina it was the first time she had played with someone else and for Circe it was the first time she played with a another little girl who wasn't forced to by social climbing parents. Neither one of girls had any idea of the heated conversation going on in the dinning room. Queen Persephone told everyone about the feud Hera has going with Athena and Aphrodite. What started like an easy statement had all the underworld deities at each others necks (very much like the Olympians) on who truly is the most fair. _

_King Hades found it best to end the heated debate when pacifist Queen Persephone threatened to flip the table. After having calmed everyone King Hades had sent word to a slave to bring Queen Persephone's 'new toy'. Mammy had already had slaves bring the two girls sweets (which was also the first time Natina had sweets) with milk. Little Natina stomached the treats like the world was going to run out of them and drank the milk faster then a new born. It might have spoiled their appetite but Hecate doesn't blink an eye when it comes to Circe's eating habits and Queen Persephone was going to be too busy with her husband to notice Natina, much less her appetite._

_After the girls stuffed their faces they ran around the room yelling, giggling, and throwing toys across the room. A female slave came to the door and told Mammy to bring Natina and Circe to the banquet. Mammy then took hold to the two and walked them toward the party room. On the way over Natina could not shut her little mouth. Having not seen any earth metals before and being in the most grand palace in the world, Natina was more then amazed. The walls where covered in gold and marble and mixtures of bronze. The chandeliers where made out of gold and yellow diamonds with eternal fire burning inside them. Both floors where 100% symmetrical, it was just stunning._

* * *

"Mammy! It's so pretty here!" I said as I looked around.

Mammy nodded and we where going to turn a corner when someone came and hit Mammy and I. My head was stinging like mad and it made my eyes water.

"Woman!" a very deep and powerful voice said. "Watch where your going."

I looked up and he was flying! This man had large black angle wings on his back. They looked gorgeous! They like shimmered and I wanted to go over there and touch them but I felt that only harm could come from doing so. It took me a second to actually look at him! He was very tall with a lot of muscles but he wasn't as pale but he had color to him. His straight black hair was short and very well kept. He wore a red tunic that went past his shoulder and showed off his chest.

Mammy didn't look him in the eye but rather kept her head down."I's sorry fer that Lort Thanatos"

"Whatever woman, just stay out of my way next time okay?" he spat as he flew over to pick up a folded sheet of paper. He put it into small pouch which was on his hip.

Circe, who was behind us when this situation happened, ran over to him as he picked her up. Instantly his face soften and a gorgeous smile appeared. For a second I thought he could have been Circe's father considering they shared a bit of the same features but then it came to me that he also shared features with Hecate. "Uncle Thanatos! You gotta meet my new friend!"

I could still feel the ringing in my head from when we hit, however Circe kept going. "Are you going to the party? Is my mama there?"

He chuckled and it made my heart skip a beat. Circe kept asking her uncle questions and for moments on end I just watched him. He didn't pay any attention to me or Mammy which kinda upset me. I didn't understand this new feeling at the pit of my belly. Circe stopped her questions after he put her down. What he said to her I couldn't make out, but just like that he left.

Mammy looked at me after he left and smiled. "Mammy, who was that?" I asked.

"That was Lort Thanatos, he's the god of death. Brother of Hecate, uncle of Circe."

"Mammy, will I see him again?"

* * *

**Note: Yes, Natina got a little girl crush on death. Anyways, I know this wasn't my best, what happened was I copy and pasted it on fanfiction and my laptop shut down...twise, so I lost like a whole scene where Natina saw Persephone and Hades meeting and planing to run away together. Yeah so I gave up on this chapter because life just did not this chapter. But it is all good now...I hope.**


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Wow, the last chapter got several views on the first two days alone, thanks! This chapter is like a foundation to whats to come and I'm so excited! I think I need to make it known that the Hades/Persephone story is my favorite! In my head they where madly in love and no one will convince me otherwise and that will be strongly inforced in Natina's story. I will present the myths around Hades and Persephone the way that they should be. When it comes to them it's my way or no damn way at all. This isn't Burger King! Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Beauty in Hell**

We walked down what Mammy said is called "The Hall of Paintings". It is a very wide and sky-high hallway, with thousands upon thousands of beautiful paintings on the emerald-green walls. They where of boats, palaces, gods, nymphs, and just everything beautiful in the world, and they moved! The boats rocked, wind ran through trees, gods and goddesses smiled and talked, nymphs danced; I could have stared at them for days. Mammy picked up on this and warned me not to look at them too long or else I wont leave that spot for the next century! Large suits of armor were lined up shoulder to shoulder, each with a huge sword in their hand. Inside them, Mammy told me, where something called skeletons, of thousands of fallen soldiers. They protect the art because even the smallest of frames stolen would be enough to house and feed the city of Athens for a good year and a half. Granted mortals will never step foot in the palace (unless given special permission), much less far enough to the Hall of Paintings. This hallway leads to the ballroom, where the party had gone on.

When I asked Mammy who made them she said Hades's painters did them but Hecate used her magic to make them move. Mammy said that Lord Hades, had a passion for the arts and that his only financial weakness was in the arts.

At the end of the hall stood an elaborate shining door made out marble with gold, so simple but just so extravagant. Two large men, dead, dressed in pain white robes. They bowed at us and steadily opened the door. Music reaches my ears first, trumpets filled the room. The ballroom was absolutely magnificent! Several stories high with large golden/ marbled walls. Beautiful gold trims ran all along the walls, open black curtains came down showing off the marbled balconies, and what really grabbed my attention where the two extremely large paintings in the far center. The one on the right had what looked like gold melted down into flowers then put a top a huge layer of emeralds. It was a painting of Persephone and it was perfect. She stood in a very confident position with a dark green dress. A crown on her head, joy in her eyes, pride in her smile, and an aura of happiness surrounded her.

"Mammy she looks so pretty!" I whispered.

"That's Qeen 'ersephone's weddin' day portrai. She was so darn happy, she los her manners an I's hada watch baby girl go from a youn lady to a Quen. I till member, King Hades couldn' contain his joy when he done made her his wife. Twis was a happy day for the Underworld. Followed by six months of bless fer da new couple."

My creature stir in my arms at the end of Mammy's story so I begun to pet it's small head. She stepped forward and Circe took off running. She ran towards a large mahogany table with ravishing silver plates that were filled with all kinds of sweets. My belly was so full with ones I previously had but I couldn't fight the urge of getting out of Mammy's arms and joining Circe.

Circe took the tray off the table then looked around. She then walked over to an empty around table and sat. She mentioned for me to go over with her which I did.

"You know, the best part about Queen Persephone's welcome back banquet is all the food." Said Circe as she stuffed her face.

Mammy came over and placed her hand behind me. She gave Circe a very stern look. Circe didn't look back at Mammy. I took a piece and instead of eating it I feed it to my creature.

"Do they have fish here?" I asked hoping that they didn't but I found myself surprisingly craving it.

Circe turned and looked at me, "Oh yes, all the luxury foods are found here. King Hades is the wealthiest man in the world, and he loves showing it off."

Again Mammy gave Circe a hard look. I looked around the room, there where several round tables with large flowers on the center and plates piled with food. Each plate had different types of food on it and everyone had a wine and ambrosia table had a few gods sitting and talking while the rest where up dancing. Each god and goddess there were dressed more elaborately then the next. Gold and silver and diamonds and emeralds and silk shined on everyone's pale dark hair all well-kept.

"Looks like Hades isn't the only one." I said.

Mammy chuckled. Circe looked at me, "Mother isn't too fancy. She likes black silk, clean hair, and a wand."

I looked around and quickly spotted Hecate. She was the only one not covered in jewelry. She was at a large table where several women crowded around. Persephone was in the dead center of all these women and looked absolutely modified. She looked hated the center of attention but regardless she again looked so different. This time she was perfect. Her hair was piled high with emeralds all over and her green dress fit her body like a glove."Will, Persephone looks prettiest!"

"She's the Queen, of course she is. King Hades even had Aphrodite begging to be with him but he chose Persephone, but, like every love story it's spoiled."

"Naw Circe, you mustn' be talkn lik that." Said Mammy.

I said nothing. I kept feeding my little fur ball and I looked around the room. Persephone's face read misery as all the women around her talked to her. About ten women (the best dressed women there besides Persephone) all filling Persephone's head with flattery and gossip. Slaves came and went from the table with food and wine; others stood behind and fanned them.

Circe kept stuffing her face. I couldn't help but take some myself."Hey, you wanna dance?" she asked after she licked her fingers clean.

"I don't know how to." I said as I scanned the room. Groups of men and women where twirling. The women's dresses going up all at the same time made it all look like a rainbow of sorts.

"It's okay, I don't either. My daddy says I'm too young to start dancing lessons. I will next year though."

"Who's your daddy?" I asked. I wonder if her father is nice to her or he also locks her up. Possibly because her mother doesn't lock her up and my mother didn't lock me up he will too.

"King Aeetes of Colchis, he's super old now. A lot of people don't want to believe that he's my daddy because he was Medea's father too. He lost everything but my Mother gave him another kingdom, far far away. It's a weird story, but Meade was along time before I was even born. So people like to say Helios is my father, but he's my grandfather on my daddy's side."

"Oh, is he nice?"

"Oh yeah! He buys me loads of dolls and he's super nice and he always spending time with me when I am with him."

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the fact that Circe's daddy was nice to locked me up in a cage.

"That's nice." I replied.

"So who's your real parents?"

"My mama is a pretty woman and my daddy an important god."

"Will if your daddy is a god then your mom would obviously had to be pretty. Gods don't go for ugly women."

I nodded.

"So you don't know who your godly father is?"

I shook my head.

"That's okay. A lot of us don't know who our godly parent is. They usually never stick around to raise their kids. My mother hardly raises me."

I just pet my creature softly on the head. It had such a soothing effect when petted. Circe had a gloomy expression on her face.

"Naw Circe, you mustn' feel shamed. You's outa be lucky yous daddy loves you. Some little girls ain't even got either they parents. Naw little 'ersephone wanit complain' bout Lort Zeus not seein' her."

Circe nodded. "Naw Natina baby, how's you and Circe go nown an dance?"

I put my creature on the table and grabbed Circe's hand. I pushed her through a group of women who were talking and onto the dance floor. She started to giggle as we held hand and moved to the beat. I tried to copy the moves that the other gods where doing.

At first the gods around us made a face then saw us dancing and awed. The attention didn't bother me like it did Circe. She started to blush and tilled her head a bit.

"Cici, spin with me!" I said as I took her hands and spun us both around.

The crowd grew larger and more awes came from the back. Unfortunately the song ended and everyone all turned towards the right where a group of men - dead- where holding trumpets and drums and harps. They bowed and played another, much more upbeat. Everyone held hands and started to go around in a circle. Circe pulled me out of the crowd and back over to our table.

"Cici that was fun! I like dancing!" I said as we made our way over. Circe was about to open her mouth when she saw someone sitting at our table with my creature in his hands. For a minute I thought it was Thanatos and my heart skipped a beat, but it was not. He too had large black angle wings on his back. He was tall without all the muscles, he was pale. He also had straight black hair that but it was a bit longer and not at all well-kept. He wore a soft dark blue robe which was decorated quite nicely. And his eyes, they where the same shade of soft blue as his robe. Thanatos's eyes where brown with hints of fiery red, so strong and bold, while this man's eyes made me tired and sleepy.

"Uncle Hypnos! You came!" Cried Circe as she ran into his arms and hugged him. "We just saw Uncle Thanatos on our way over here!"

With an expression less charming than Thanatos, he smiled at her. "Did you now? You know how busy your uncle is, hardly has time for his own twin brother. But I forgive him because I'm the nice twin."

He placed Circe on the table and glanced over at me then gave a second look. He smiled at me in which I smiled back. I would have been positive Mammy would have approved of my kind smile. He seemed a lot kinder than most of the gods I met today, which was new. I walked over to him and he picked me up and placed me next to Circe on the table.

"Uncle, this is Natina."

"Natina you say? Beautiful name, for a beautiful girl. Tell me Circe, where did you find her?" He said as he smiled at me. I smiled back."Let me guess, ah, if only I knew Hera would never cheat on her husband, I would say she was beautiful enough to be her daughter."

"No Aphrodite?" I asked in curiosity.

He looked at me and let out a laugh."Darling, the Queen of the Gods is the real beauty. That is why Zeus married her, and he has had all the beautiful women and then some but he picked her."

I smiled. Mama had never told me about this other Queen, Hera, so now I had met and heard of four queens. But he was wrong, everyone was wrong. My mother was no Queen, that I knew of, and my father was Poseidon.

"Uncle," Circe broke in. "She's the Queen's daughter now."

"What? The Queen would never have an affair!-"

"No, she found her somewhere."

He let out a sigh. "Leave it to our kind Queen." He said with another smile. "No Queen has an affair."

I looked at him and gave a yawn, every time I looked at him I kept getting tired."I'm sleepy," I whispered as my eyes begun to get heavy.

"Sorry, god of sleep, I have that effect on mortals and gods alike."

I smiled. He kept looking at me as if he remembered me from somewhere.

"Weird, I don't think I have encountered you before. I would have remembered if I did, and you ring such a bell too."

"You don't. I would have remembered." I replied.

He looked at me some more and I kept getting tired. My creature, still in his lap started purring.

"I say, she's quite a beautiful creature. You created her in your image."

I looked at it. It was beautiful. White fur with its always changing black stripes/spots. Perfect pink nose, clear whiskers, sharp gray claws, soft. "Thank you." I said. I didn't know what to say regarding the statement of her being created in my image.

"Takes a powerful little goddess to do that. Looks like you created a new breed of animal. I was looking at her as you and Circe where dancing."

He placed her on Circe's lap. "How do you know it's a girl?" I asked.

At this he laughed then patted my head. "You'll find out when you're older dear." I looked at Circe and she too didn't understand. He noticed this and let out another laugh. I hate not knowing why others laugh and leaving me out of the loop.

"You should stop laughing so much." I say.

My comment stunned him a little bit but I didn't care.

"Rude little girl you are huh?" He asked. "I'm kidding, I'm sorry. Please accept my apology." He joked.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. It was strange to me how laughing once meant cruel torturer all the while it was a joke. I smiled at him. Circe on the other hand looked at me as if I acted out of place. The same look Mammy would have given.

* * *

_Natina and Circe spent a good hour with Hypnos. Hypnos, a sweet boyish god, found himself trying to get into the mind of the adorable three year old. A cleaver toddler, who talked well beyond her years, who had a quick mind, and had a sharp tongue forming. Perhaps it was the simple way she had picked up on how to smile, or the way her eyebrow raised when she disagreed, maybe even the way her large purple eyes glared around the room when the conversation bore her, that had him wishing he knew what she was thinking. Then there was the creature she created. He knew about young goddesses being beyond their real age, like when Artemis helped her mother give birth to her twin brother, but creating an animal was something grown powerful gods did. _

_Hypnos, however failed to guess what Natina was really thinking. Family. Although Hypnos was not really Circe's uncle (on which Natina picked on quickly), he sure acted like it. It was apparent that the two have had a bond sense Circe was still a baby. Natina knew of no other family but her mother and the aunt she never met. While Circe talked to Hypnos (more like complained to him) about her absent demanding mother; Natina's mind again begun to wonder. This amazing palace she never heard about, the queens, the gods, the nymphs, the woods, her creature, all things she would have never experienced had she been with her mother. Natina felt a pit her stomached and felt like yelling, but she refused. She refused to ever think about her again. That and because a boring conversation with Hypnos knocked her out._

* * *

I awoke and there was a new song playing. I was still on the table but a hand was shaking my head. Persephone's big green eyes where looking at me.

"Aww baby, you fell asleep."

"What?" I said as I rubbed my eyes and yawned."What happened. Where is Hypnos?"

"It's ok, Hypnos has that effect on everyone."

I got up and looked around. Everyone was still merrily dancing and talking. Persephone's tired young face showed the day's long troubles on her. She radiated the room regardless and a strong warm, happy presence was around her. This woman could never be sad, nor depressed. Such a young bubbly aura, not at all like my mother. Mother would look to the sea and lines formed around her face and a depression would always sink in.

I noticed that Circe was gone and on the chair next to Persephone, Hecate sat. She was looking around the room with much discuss.

"Seph," Hecate said. "... Nyx has arrived."

"I trust her Hecate. Besides you, she's the second closed friend I have."

Hecate rolled her eyes. "Ugh, we don't need her here. Seph."

My creature came on my lap and went back to sleep. "Where is Circe?" I ask.

Both women turn to me and stare.

"She's asleep. Little girls, regardless of status should be in bed by eight." Hecate replied absent mindingly glaring at someone.

I turned to face the woman who made Hecate woman was small but she oozed such a powerful pale white skin shinned through her large black eyes, flowy robes, and her jet black hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Look wise, she looked a lot like Hypnos, Thanatos, and Hecate. She had the thin long face, she looked very strict but she had this strong attitude. She looked older, it can be seen in her eyes. Had I not seen the hatred that ran between her and Hecate I would think that was her mother.

With grace, Nyx bowed. "Persephone! How wonderful it is to see you again!"

Persephone stood up as the two hugged. "As is you! Nyx you must meet the child I found and am adopting,"

Nyx looked me over and came closer. She took Persephone's seat and took my chin in her hand. She kept turning my face over and over, all the while her face was motionless. Behind her Persephone looked at Hecate.

"Let's see here...goddess...about two to three years old, lets go with two ...very hurt little girl, beautiful, smart, but sad. Yes very sad."

"What do you mean?" Persephone questioned.

Nyx released my face. "The girl has been tortured and abandoned. She should be with a kind adoptive mother. Persephone, do yourself and the girl a favor and take her back."

Persephone came over at me and held me tightly in her arms. "She'll be happy with me!"

Nyx looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. She than just turned around and walked away.

"Rude! Absolutely rude of her! Comes here and insults you, than walks away like she owned the damn place or something!" Hecate commented.

Dispite Persephone's hard hug I laughed. Persephone sat back down. Her eyes smiled at me. She placed her hand over my cheek. "Hecate, she's wrong. This little girl needs me. I can feel it! I knew it the moment I found her."

Hecate's face softened. "Seph, I know you want a child but perhaps you are too desperate. You took a random child and have everyone in the room pretend like nothing is different."

At this Persephone showed anger. Her eyes went a darker green and her frown lines popped. "I'm desperate Hecate! A have to be barren and we all know gods are fertile. But it's okay, I have her. She's my baby."

She hugged me then took me into her arms and stood up. Hecate grabbed her shoulder. "I am sorry. I should have been more understanding."

Persephone slowly sat back down. She placed me on the table again.

"I want to go dance!" I randomly say when the band started to play an upbeat song.

Persephone smiled while Hecate made a face. "Little girls don't dance. You must seen but never heard. Much less dance, especially in a ballroom during a feast."

"Hecate she likes dancing. Besides, this is my party and my husband isn't here so it would be alright for a little while."

"Seph and if he returns?"

Persephone ignored her and took me over to the dance area and as all the other gods danced she placed me in between them on the floor. so I spun. My dress went up and it was fun so I kept doing so. Moving in the same direction as the rest. Persephone too did a spin. She mimicked my moves and for a moment I was happy. Till the massive sound of soliders filled in the room. These where nothing like the ones I had seen. Unable to hold my fear in I moved behind a green curtain. I leaned back and next thing I knew I fell back onto the balcony. Before I could even catch a glimpse of the solider I slammed the door shut.

* * *

My hard breaths filled my ears and a cool chill hit my skin. I stood silently for a while until I a beautiful aroma hit my nose. Never had flowers ever smelt so good. The darkness seemed to disappear some and the ground came into view. As I pecked my head in-between the balcony columns I saw the largest garden in the world. Perfectly shaped rows upon rows of flowers and trees and fountains! The fountains had large statues on them with water coming and going from what looked like small rivers. I nearly lost my train of thought when I heard a cough. I turned around and saw three women behind me, with the one on left stroking my creature.

Each one was short with a large black cloak and hood on. They looked ugly. They looked someone took three old ladies and three birds and called it...whatever it is these women are. They had very wrinkly skin and large noses with a huge mole on the side. Their big eyes had huge black circles around them. Their hands looked like claws and their hair looked like white wires.

"Goddess Natina, illegitimate daughter of King Poseidon,

Lord of the Sea,

and of Lady Perla,

illegitimate daughter of King Zeus,

Lord of the Sky,

and the Muse Terpsichor,

adopted unofficially by Queen Persephone,

Lady of the Underworld.

Welcome,

we have awaited for your arrival." They all said in unison.

I took a step back, the three women scared me. I didn't like how they knew who I was nor how they had me all alone. I was seconds away from yelling for Mammy. The one on the left (the one with the creature in her arms) spoke up. "Do not fear us"

"For we are"

"The fates" They each said.

"I am Clotho, I spin the thread. I am the past."

"I am Lachesis, I allotted each person together. I am the present."

"I am Atropos, I cut the thread. I am the future."

They finished and took a bow at me. They talked from the left to the right and kept their head down.

"Forgive us if we have startled you.

But we have seen your arrival

decades before you where even born.

We waited and planed this meeting

tonight

the day you where born.

* * *

**Note: **Sorry I have to leave in a cliff hanger. **PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 9 (part 1)

Hey guys, wow again the views in the few first days are getting crazy thanks! So school is over and I will be updating a lot more. I am thinking about starting another story completely non-Greek mythology, so that's a heads up. I want to send a message out to you all saying that if you haven't read my bio you should because Gone With the Wind will have sort of a small place in all my stories (DISCLAIMER!). Again thank you for all the views!

* * *

**Chapter 9: New Family (Part 1)**

Once I got past the fear of looking at their ugly faces I was able to feel my body again. The cool wind hit my skin, the smell of the flowers reached my nose, and the sounds of the fountains entered my ears. My creature was purring in her arms and she started to squirm. How dare that that...woman have my creature in her arms.

"What do you want from me? Leave my creature alone, give her back!" I managed to ask and yell.

"To warn you.

You have caused a great stir

between Zeus and Poseidon,

be lucky we chose now,

during a time of great chaos,

to bring you to the surface."

"W-what?" I kept my eyes on my creature.

"My dear,

we know you know

about the prophecy."

I rolled my eyes. "Than why are you here? I don't want to hear about it! It has done nothing but bring misery for me. Just give me my creature and leave me alone."

"Oh,

but my dear,

burdens are of those

who's shoulders can hold them.

As a young child,

we do not expect you to understand why,

but when you are older,

you will.

A position of honer."

"No, leave me alone! Give me my creature!"

"Now now Natina. You will behave yourself like a lady. We are your friends, no reason to talk to us like that. Besides, your creature is fine with us." Lachesis said.

"That's right Natina, we will always be here." Atropos chimed in.

"As a matter of fact Natina, we have always been there." Clotho added.

I stared at them for a while. "And?"

"My dear, we only came here to warn you, you have much evil in your heart but much good your mind. Your mother has changed you by cursing you with the mirror and you have re cursed yourself-"

"Of what?" I interrupted.

"That you will find out when you are older."

"Everything is about when I get older. I want to know now!" I shout as I stomp my foot.

"Patience! You must behave better then this."

"NO! Give me my creature!"

"Natina now you lesson," Atropos said. I stopped my yelling only so that she could continue.

"Appreciate these gods,

for you will not meet others like these.

Use your education,

for most will never get close to having it.

Remember those who have been good to you

for one day when you are alone.

You have been warned and advised."

Clotho, the past, stepped forward. White beads appeared in her hand. "Your birth mother was as simple yet beautiful as the pearls she represented. These will be your tie to your past." The pearls where in a very large necklace. She came and put them around my neck. After this she stepped back and disappeared into thin air.

Lachesis, the present, stepped forward. She handed my creature back to me. "She is and forever will be your symbol. Her type will be called feline. What you name her is up to you, but Hypnos was right. You have have created her in your image." Then she threw my creature into my arms and she to disappeared.

Atropos stepped forward. It was something about the future that kinda scared me. "You,"

"You," I said back.

Atropos stepped forward. It was something about the future that kinda scared me. "You,"

"You," I said back.

"You are nothing but a beastly, rude little girl. I don't need to use my powers into seeing the future to know that you well grow up to become a beastly rude woman."

"You are an ugly bird woman and I don't need to be older to tell you that!"

She gave me an ugly death glare and muttered what I took as 'disrespectful'. She had my mirror in her hand and threw it at me. I caught it in the hand that wasn't holding my creature, my _feline_. "You ungrateful girl, this mirror holds your future." She too then left.

I looked down at my creature and noticed she had something around her neck. I black silk ribbon with a golden tag with writing on it. I couldn't read the what the collar said so I untied the ribbon and took the collar off and put it in my pocket. I put the other mirror in the same pocket.

I then heard the balcony door start to open. Hypnos came out and stopped and stared at me. A smile formed right after and I smiled back.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"My creature ran out and I followed her." I lied. He believed it and nodded. I lifted my arms out at him and he picked me up. He took my creature with his other hand. "What are you doing here?"

He started to blush. "Oh... I was looking for my mother."

"Who's your mama?" I asked.

"Nyx, goddess of night. Well, she's technically an ancient goddess."

"Oh, I saw her. You do look like her, but she doesn't have wings like you."

"Well, my twin and I got them."

"Than, Thanatos, the god of death, your twin is also a son of Nyx?"

"That's right."

He pushed the doors open and everything was the same as if I never left. The music was playing again and everyone was dancing. The weird guards had left and everything seemed normal. That was until I realized the reason for such a spectacle. King Hades had arrived. He was seated on his throne with Persephone at his side.

* * *

_Natina laid her eyes on Lord Hades for the first real-time. In a more subtle way she resembled her uncle most of all, look wise too. Hades might have been one of most feared gods but no one could say he wasn't also one of the most handsome. He had a very strong square face that was angled perfectly to make anyone cringe, yet mysterious enough to drive any woman crazy. His snow white skin contrasted with his curly jet black hair, so perfectly kept. His eyes where__ blue, they had hints of black, but blue over all. He had thin lips, it was easy to tell he wasn't a talker. He looked like a father with much wisdom, it must have been the peppered beard that did it. But over all, he looked intimating as hell._

_Poseidon was an intimating god, as well as Zeus, but neither of them intimated more in Hades. Hades didn't have to do anything to frighten someone. Just by the simple way he boringly glared around the room everyone knew he was one to be feared. Because Natina was hardly three and her baby face had hardly left and one only saw a cuteness and innocence. No one saw her villain like eyebrows, her sly smile, or those manipulative purple eyes. Perhaps, if Hades had the opportunity to have grown up outside his father's stomach, he and Natina would have looked alike, considering they had similar characteristics._

* * *

"Hypnos, take me to meet Hades!" I said.

Hypnos stopped in his tracks and loudly hushed me. "Natina, that is King Hades or Lord Hades you can't call the sole absolute ruler of the Underworld, eldest brother, and most powerful god by his name alone. Technically you shouldn't _just_ call me Hypnos, and I am just the young god of sleep, but a _king_. Woah, you better watch it and don't ever call him just by his name to anyone. Even in secrecy, don't even think about him without the tittle Lord or King in front. You got it?"

I nodded. "But Lord Hypnos, Persephone is the Queen and I called her Persephone and it was alright."

He made a face then looked over to his right in which he quickly looked over at me. "Natina, don't look now but Aeacus is coming." he said in a faint whisper.

"What?-"

"Hypnos my boy!" I turned to face a man who had the largest smile on his face.

"Judge Aeacus."

Judge Aeacus turned out to be a very handsome man. Of course he didn't rival Thanatos, I don't think any other man could. Well Hades, King Hades, surpassed him I must admit that my heart didn't skip a beat when I saw him. Anyways, he was tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He had such a hearty way of talking. I loved it! "Hypnos, I didn't see you in the conference room. Was that because you are too busy? Or where you busy babysitting this little angle?"

I smiled. He took my cheek and pinched it softly. He stopped and looked at my creature for a second and then brushed whatever thoughts he had away. "What's your name angle?" He asked.

"Natina!"

He took my hand and kissed it. "Judge Aeacus angle."

"Oh, what's a Judge? And how come you don't go by Lord? Hypnos, sorry I mean _Lord Hypnos_, says I should refer to others in 'Lord' and 'King'."

He let out a hearty laugh. "Well let me explain angle." He took me out of Hypnos's arms and to that Hypnos made a face. He squeezed my creature and she managed to somehow drive her claws into his skin.

He walked over to an empty table. Hypnos walked over with us. "Ah, Judge Aeacus, she should be taken to Queen Persephone. Queen Persephone needs her."

Judge Aeacus turned to look over at Queen Persephone. She was laughing, smiling, and clutching at Hades's shoulder. The two where almost red from laughter and neither of them seemed to care about anything in the world that wasn't each other.

"Yeah Hypnos, seems like she really needs her, now why don't you go and make someone go to sleep. You know, be lucky you have an easy job unlike the rest of us."

"You know Judge, mortals can go ten days with out sleep. Two weeks with out drinking. Months without eating. One recharges in sleep, the way one sleep can tell what type of person you are, and sleep everyone, even gods do!"

"Never said sleep wasn't important. Only said it is easy."

Hypnos picked me up. "You know Judge, perhaps you should sleep. Sleep can take off that bad edge you have going on." After his sly comment he walked away.

He had a very angry expression on his face but I couldn't help but giggle. He looked over at me and my giggling made him smile. "That was funny." I said.

"Really? I just stood up to him, not something I do all the time."

I smiled. "Well, good for you."

Hypnos walked me over towards the doors. "Hate that man. Don't know why the King likes him so much."

I didn't say anything because I liked the Judge. He had hard personality with a sweet face. I couldn't put my finger on what it was but my creature stole my attention. She had leaped out of my arm and onto the table and started to eat the fresh fish that had just been brought out. The servant that brought the fish out looked at her with horror not knowing what to do. I found the situation quite amusing.

Hypnos didn't noticed what happened and kept walking towards the doors. They where open now and in entered Hecate.

"Oh Hypnos you found her. Thank you." She said. Hypnos put me into Hecate's arms. "Be sure to be careful tonight."

"As always Hecate." He spread his large black wings and flew out of the room through a balcony.

"Now, time for bed little girl." She said as she took me out of the room. The doors where shut behind us and I realized that my creature was left behind. We started to walk back through the Hall of Paintings.

"Will I sleep outside in the garden?" I asked.

Hecate stopped in her tracks. "Outside? Why would you sleep outside dear? This palace has thousands upon thousands of bedrooms. No one sleeps outside."

She gave me a look of pity. I nodded and it seemed that she held me a little tighter. "Where will I sleep?"

"In the Royal Chambers. You will be sleeping in the bedroom that _should_ have belonged to the 10th Princess."

"10th Princess?"

"She never came. You see Persephone wanted nothing else but to fill the palace with babies. She wanted twenty kids, ten girls and ten boys. So when she wasn't busy or with her mother she would design bedrooms. Of course children never came and since she's adopting you, you will get those rooms. You are not like the _boy_."

We got to the middle of the hallway when Hecate pulled out her wand. Having had traveled like this before, I readied myself. The wind around me didn't bother me and the trip seemed to last longer. When I opened my eyes we must have arrived at the Royal Chambers because we where at a very long hallway that had several hallways it's self was white with each door having a golden handle. At the end stood two large emerald doors with stunning golden trims and decorations on it. Besides that the hallway felt very lonely and depressing.

Hecate walked us over to the door on the far left.

* * *

_Sunflowers. The sitting room was filled with sunflowers. Natina liked the bright flowers that filled the room but she couldn't help but feel as if she where intruding. This room was not hers and she felt it. The small tables, the actual flowers, the chairs, everything was perfect. The sitting room was so lovely and lively that it was meant for a bouncy little girl who was nothing but a ray of sunshine. Sort of a younger Persephone. That was perhaps why Natina found the room not to her liking. Regardless Hecate kept moving through the room to another door that opened into an actual bedroom. Again, it had a sunflower theme._

_Hecate took her over the large elaborate crib. It was filled with toys, and yellow blankets. Pillows in the shape of sunflowers. Dolls shaped like small babies, round objects, beautiful silks, and that was the only the crib. Around the room laid couches, and chairs, and tables. A beautiful, yet very simple. Hecate placed her over at the bed where a large black robe laid. Silently, Hecate changed Natina into the the night gown and removed her shoes and jewelry and undid her hair._

_Natina was put into the crib. Hecate then told her goodnight and left the rooms. Natina laid on her side and pulled the covers up. It was such a large room for such a little girl she thought. She looked out of the bars and saw the black robe. In it was her creature's tag and the mirror and over at the far end of the room laid a table with her old white robe and on top of that the whip._

_Natina looked at the pearls for a while before she though of her old life. The night before she slept on a cell floor, tonight she was sleeping the room of what should have been the tenth princess. It was funny, she turned around. The dolls where nothing like she expected._

_They where made of porcelain, some with blonde hair, black hair, brown hair, and red hair. There must have been about fifty dolls in all, each with different combinations. So you can imagine how large that crib was. However one of the dolls at the far right, caught Natina's attention. She had curly black hair, white skin, and big bright green eyes. This doll, Natina felt belonged to her. Everything else in the room belonged to the princess that never came, but that doll was Natina's._

_She crawled over to the doll and then crawled back with the doll. She held onto the doll closer to her chest. _Sleep was starting to get Natina and she then closed her eyes.

* * *

I awoke to the felling of being lifted up. When I opened my eyes enough to see, I saw that it was Mammy. Mammy took me to my large boudoir, 'changing room', were Persephone, along with several female slaves (dead in simple black robes) where at. Persephone was wearing a robe, similar to the one she had yesterday, however this one was all white with red flowers on the bottom. She was talking to a slave and was holding a scroll in her hand.

About five slaves each had a tiny white silk robe in their hands, each robe with a small detail from being the same. There where two slaves holding large boxes. Three slaves holding a good four pairs of sandals in each hand, and two who stood waiting silently.

Persephone looked over and smiled. "You're up sweetheart." She comments with all joy. "Good, to be a good mother I must set rules and structure."

I looked at her and yawned. I was still sleepy and laid my head on Mammy's shoulder.

She cleared her thought and unrolled the scroll. "Every morning at 8:00 o'clock Mammy will wake you up and you will have your own stylists here to get you ready. I will have already picked everything that you will be wearing. At 8:30 Lord Hades and I will have breakfast at which you will join and not be late. Mammy will make sure of that. At 9:00 o'clock the King will go to work and you will start your lessons"

"What are lessons?" I interrupt. Again I yawn and try to take all this in.

Persephone giggled. "Its your schooling dear, anyways. You will start with language. That ends at 10:15. At that time you will go and learn history. You will remember the names of every god, goddess, Titan, and Monster, what they do, you will remember every story from the beginning to today. At 11:15 you will go to your boudoir and change for lunch and perhaps a little relax time. Lunch at noon with a few of our friends. Because you are young, I will be with you during your relax time teaching you edict. After lunch you will tag along with me. At 2 o'clock you will have time to play, nap, whatever you like. At four you have the instrument playing. At five dancing. At six you dress again for dinner. At seven the feast. And at eight you go to bed. Any questions?"

I blinked.

"Wonderful!"

The women looked at my necklace and then at my eyes. I smiled at them and only one smiled back. From behind the women stepped forward one, she was older, middle aged, and tall. She looked nothing like the black and white. She looked sorta like the goddess, with color.

"Beautiful, Persephone I liked that you picked her. Maybe you where right, and it was fate that brought you two together." she said. "Hi angle, I am the madam of the robes, call me Misty for short. No point in telling you my real name, no one calls me by that."

"Natina, dear" Persephone stepped forward. "Misty is to my liking and I'm sure she'll become one of yours."

I nodded. "Is she your favorite slave?"

That was a bad move on my end because at this everyone looked at me. Persephone spoke up. "Natina, slaves are dead mortals who did wrong but now see the error of their past ways. By becoming a good slave they will the spared. All the black and white looking people are dead slaves. A servant is a mortal or nymph who has pledged their life to me, there are very few of them down here. Now there are some who are above. For example, Misty, was the madam of the robes; after she died I wanted her for my own needs. Do you see? She lives well and has been given an immortal body."

I nodded. Afterwords the slaves came and changed me. I was changed quickly and by the end I looked beautiful. The ladies fixing me where careful not to touch my pearls. I liked the robes I wore here. They where all silky and beautifully crafted. Of course I couldn't help but admire Persephone's robes, well Persephone in general. I stared at her for such a long time that I didn't catch a word about anything she was saying.

"Natina, did you hear me?"

"What?" I replied.

"Those beads, where did you get them?" Persephone asked as she bent down to look at them.

I looked down and noticed I had way too many. Most of my neck was covered with them. I then took off the pearls that the fate gave me and handed them to Persephone. "Here, these are for you," I kept only the one that lit in the dark.

Persephone looked at me in astonishment, "Why dear you don't have to if they remind you of your home-"

"This is my home now, besides, you have given me so much."

She clutched the pearls and nodded. She then told a Misty to go put them in her room because would wear them tonight for the dinner. "She is perfect, so kind and thoughtful!"

In a whisper everyone in the room heard a slave say "this one will turn out to be just like Adonis."

At this Persephone turned around. She put a beautiful smile on her face, "Tartarus." That was all she said and at that everyone in the room looked at each other. No one was in such a shock as the slave who made the comment.

I had no idea what or who 'Tartarus' was but right now was not the moment to ask. The slave got down on her knees and begged Persephone to forgive her but Persephone, with a smile, just walked away from her and snapped her fingers. In came in guards, they where alive, or something other then the dead slaves. They took the slave away and Persephone just stood there as if calling the guards to get rid of the slave was too much work for her.

Mammy went over to Persephone. "'ersephone whi don you and baby girl head on ova to the table. Leave this mess behin."

Persephone mentioned to the slaves to pick me up which they did and we all walked out of the room. Mammy went forward with Persephone and I could hear their conversation.

"'ersephone you don worry bout that useles slave. 'Twas always talkn' bout what one aint pussed ta be." Mammy tried to say in comfort.

We had left the Royal Chambers and where now going down a very large dark red stair case. Guards stood every few steps. The hallway was surrounded with vases that had extravagant plants on them. Large paintings of Persephone and Hades, torches lit up the room, and the bottom seemed endless.

"You know, I don't give many rules but damn it I have three. 'don't mention Adonis' 'don't mention that whore' and 'don't mention my infertility!'"

"'ersephone, you musn' be talkn' lika tha. Yous a Queen naw."

"Oh but Mammy it's true! This is my Kingdom and I saw what I please. You forget I am not that little girl you raised."

"I done figer that oaut when you was runn' around with a god you shouldn' hav."

Persephone laughed, "Mammy that's my husband you speck of." Mammy said nothing back.

We made our way down the stairs quickly and came down to a large elegant door. Persephone was about to open when Thanatos came running out. He was out of breath.

"Queen Persephone," He managed to say. "It's an emergency!"

* * *

**Authors Note:** I'm so sorry that this chapter isn't too exciting but it was getting too long and there was still so much planed for chapter 9. I will be putting it into a few parts. As always** PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
